


The Pledge of the Sun

by dragomaster312



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Magical Boy, Original Character(s), Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon R Movie, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon S Movie, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon SuperS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragomaster312/pseuds/dragomaster312
Summary: Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family. A sailor moon fanfic with a special twist in it. I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. My OC was created by me. OC x Canon later. If you like what you read, show your support at fanfiction.net. ^^
Relationships: Aino Minako/Original Character(s), Hino Rei/Original Character(s), Kino Makoto/Original Character(s), Mizuno Ami/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sailor Moon





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time a long time ago, there was once a great kingdom. A kingdom that existed long before either you or me was ever born in a time called the Silver Millennium. This kingdom was unique not because of its prosperity nor because of how great it was. This kingdom was unique because it existed on the moon, henceforth giving it its name, the Moon Kingdom. In this kingdom, an event took place. An event that turned into calamity, but would begin our story.

It all began with a young girl standing on the balcony outside of the castle. She was young about in her teens, wore a beautiful white, majestic, and flowing dress, and had long blonde hair tied in buns on top of her head. She was Serenity, the princess of the Moon Kingdom. As she stood outside, the princess stared wistfully upwards toward a particular planet that you and I know as Earth. Why was she staring up at it, you ask? The reason was simple — two reasons actually. The first was because she was fascinated with Earth. The second was the biggest reason of all. The princess had fallen in love. Particularly with a prince from Earth named Endymion. There wasn't a single moment when he wasn't out of her thoughts.

On this night, in particular, the princess was waiting for Endymion to come. The princess waited, and she waited for her dashing young prince to come. Then she heard a voice.

"Princess Serenity!"

The princess looked down, and there standing beside the fountain in the courtyard was Endymion himself.

"There you are Endymion," said Serenity. "I've been waiting for you."

"I am sorry that I came here so late for the ball, my princess," said Endymion. "but I'm afraid that I have some dire news."

"What is it?" asked the princess.

"It's horrible. Most of my people were brainwashed by Beryl, a woman who ended up being possessed by an evil being called Metalia," continued Endymion. "And now because of that, she's convinced the people of earth to attack the moon and take it over if they want to live even longer lives-"

Before Endymion could say anything more, he was interrupted.

"Halt! Who goes there!?"

Hearing the voice, Serenity and Endymion snapped their heads to the direction of the sound to find that three guards were there and their spears poised. The reason being was because people from Earth like Endymion were forbidden from being on the moon.

"Don't worry! I'll see you at the ball!" Endymion called out as he ran off with the guards hot on his trail. All Princess Serenity could do was watch as her love disappeared from the corner, trying to give the guards the slip.

"Please hurry back, Endymion," she whispered. "And be careful."

"I wouldn't be worried," said a voice that came from behind her. "I'm sure that Endymion will be just fine."

Feeling a little startled, the princess turned around. There standing before her was a young man about Endymion's age. He was slightly taller than her, had short blonde hair and silver eyes, and was wearing a black tuxedo with gold trims and a cape. Serenity froze upon seeing this man.

"T-Taiyou. It's you..." Serenity gasped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Taiyou replied. "I also happened to overhear everything you two were talking about."

Serenity looked at the man with slight fear, thinking that the man will go and tell her mother, but Taiyou looked at the princess, his silver eyes filled with kindness.

"Fear not my princess," the man replied. "I have no intention of turning in Endymion. Especially since he's one of the most honorable men, I've ever known. No matter how much the people of the moon and earth think otherwise."

Serenity sighed with relief. "Thank you, Taiyou."

Taiyou smiled. "It is my pleasure, princess. After all, I owe you and your mother quite a lot for taking me into your family. It is the very least I can do."

"You do not need to thank us," said Serenity. "The pleasure is all ours. So what brings you this way?"

"I have to go see your mother," replied Taiyou. "She wanted to discuss some private affairs. She's at the ball as we speak."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. From the sound of things, it must be important. Since we're both going to the main ballroom anyway, why don't we go there together?"

"Of course."

In the ballroom, the place was alive with sound music. People were dancing all around without a care in the world, enjoying themselves and having a wonderful time. Taiyou and Serenity then came down the stairs entering the party with Taiyou now putting on a pair of masquerade glasses. Just then, as they were coming, a young man came up to Serenity, holding her hand.

"Excuse me, my princess," he said. "Would you do me the honor?"

Taiyou looked at the man and knew who it was, as did Serenity. She looked at Taiyou, who nodded.

"Go right ahead, princess," he said. "Enjoy yourself."

From there, the two of them went their separate ways. Serenity went dancing with the mysterious young man while Taiyou walked around the ballroom searching for the queen.

* * *

Taiyou walked around the area, searching for the Queen. He walked past many dancing couples looking around, but he couldn't see the Queen anywhere.

"I wonder where her majesty could be?" he wondered. "Perhaps she's somewhere outside?"

"Excuse me. Sir Taiyou?"

Taiyou turned around, where he heard the voice. Before him, stood a young girl. She was young, if not older, than the princess, wore a beautiful red strap dress, and had long flowing black hair that went past her hips. Taiyou also knew who this girl was as well.

"Princess Mars. How may I help you?" asked Taiyou giving the girl a small bow.

The girl responded by giving him a small curtsy. "Her Majesty, the queen, has requested for me to escort you to her so you may speak with her."

"Wonderful," said Taiyou. "That certainly saves me the trouble of having to look for her. I appreciate it. And may I say that you're looking gorgeous tonight, princess."

"You flatter me," Princess Mars smiled.

She then led Taiyou to through the dancing people until you both came to a door leading to another balcony.

"Her majesty is just past those doors," said Princess Mars

"Thank you very much for escorting me, miss," said Taiyou.

And with that, the young girl left. Taiyou then silently opened the door leading to the other balcony. There stood a young woman. She looked just like the princess. However, her hair was a beautiful shade of moonlight white instead of blonde, and her white dress also had a bow on top of it with a gold crescent brooch. She was Queen Serenity herself.

When she heard Taiyou enter, she turned around and gave him a radiant smile.

"Taiyou. You came," she said.

"Yes, your Majesty," replied Taiyou as he gave her a deep bow to show his respect. "I apologize if I came later than expected."

"Not at all," replied the queen. "I'm just glad you came. I have some things of great importance that I must talk to you about."

Taiyou rose his head. "What is it, my queen?"

"As you're well aware, tensions are running high between us and the planet of Earth. It's to a point where we might expect an attack."

Taiyou could see that Queen Serenity was serious. "Yes," he said. "I am aware. What would you propose we do your majesty?"

"For now, I am afraid that we must prepare for the worst," replied the queen. "Which is why I called you here. Taiyou. You have faithfully served my family for many years, and I am grateful for that, but I'm afraid that I must impose on you a favor that only you can do."

"It's quite alright, your majesty. I will gladly do anything that you ask," said Taiyou. "So, if there's anything that you need from me, please name it, and I shall do it gladly."

Queen Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Taiyou. Your loyalty is deeply appreciated."

She paused and then turned to Taiyou.

"As you're well aware, not everything in this life lasts forever including people like you and I. It has been this way since the beginning of life," she said. "Even I will not be around forever to see my daughter take over in my place as Queen. Taiyou. You are aware that war will soon break out between the people of Earth and us, correct?

"Yes, I am."

"Then, I ask you to fulfill two duties for me as your queen should the worst happen. The first is to take command of the troops and lead the Sailor Guardians into battle, and the second is to please watch over and protect my daughter as well as all the other princesses in the solar system who serve us."

Taiyou stared at his queen and then kneeled before her on one knee.

"I will, my queen. I swear on my honor as a guardian, I will do my best to protect your daughter as well as your people even if it costs me my own life. This, I swear, Mother."

Queen Serenity was surprised, but that surprise was replaced with relief. "You have my gratitude Taiyou. I'd expect nothing less from the guardian of the sun as well as my trusted son."

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Serenity and the mysterious man were now the center of attention as they danced gracefully along the floor. As they dance, it didn't take long for Serenity to figure out who this mysterious man was.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry for my disguise," he said. "But a bitter war is about to break out any day or any moment between Earth and the Moon, and I can't risk being seen here. Especially since that, I will turn out to be your enemy."

"You?! My enemy?!" gasped Serenity.

Soon the two had finished their dance, and the people around them applauded for such a spectacular performance. Later the two of them spoke privately outside. The mysterious man took off his mask, revealing himself as Endymion.

"To continue from where I was saying before," he said. "Metalia being the being of evil energy and Beryl a sorceress, they're both working together so that they can conquer the moon. Unless something's done, everything in the Moon Kingdom, every person we know and love will be destroyed. Taiyou and I have decided that for this war to end, we must wipe out Metalia's evil power, and that will put Beryl's plans to an end."

"Are you sure something like that can be done?" asked Serenity.

"Yes. Taiyou has the power of the sun on our side, and that should be enough, but I need your help Serenity," said Endymion as he held her hands lovingly with his own. "Will you believe in me just as you always have been?"

"Yes," replied the princess.

"And I also want you to know how much you mean to me, my princess..."

"I know... And I feel the same way..."

"Serenity..."

"Endymion..."

The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes; then, they shared a tender and loving kiss. As they kissed, a single tear trickled down the princess' cheek, for she knew that the end was soon coming, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

Pretty soon after, the day that everyone feared had happened. It came as quickly as it started. The people of earth with Metalia and Queen Beryl leading the charge attacked the moon. The Moon Kingdom that was once a place of happiness and peace had now become consumed with the fires and destruction of war. Towers fell, homes destroyed, and the people panicked and ran for their lives, but they couldn't escape from the overwhelming power of Metalia. Taiyou and the other guardians fought bravely to protect the people and the moon, but even they were overwhelmed by the evil forces.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The Sailor Guardians Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all tried to attack Metalia at force by combining their attacks, but Metalia was far too powerful and shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing. Then Metalia retaliated by unleashing an onslaught of its own. All the Sailors were blasted with the attack killing every single one of them instantly. As the battle raged on, Queen Beryl watched the fight go on her triumphant evil laugh echoing throughout the area.

"From this way forward, the moon and the earth belong to the mighty Queen Beryl!" she shrieked with delight. "Continue my forces! Destroy and kill everyone in your path and spare no one willing to oppose us!"

She then raised her staff and called out to Melatila, who ominously stood over everything laughing evilly.

"Queen Metalia! My loyal servants! As of this moment, our Dark Kingdom has now become a reality!"

Meanwhile, Princess Serenity was watching the destruction worry written on her face. She was all alone without anyone to protect her. She wanted to help, but she was powerless to fight. Then suddenly, in a bright, flash of light, Queen Beryl appeared before her, causing her to gasp in fear.

"So... you're Princess Serenity, the daughter of the Queen," she said, her eyes filled with malice and hate. "Then you must die as well! Say goodbye to that pretty face of yours!"

She gunned straight towards the princess, her nails sharpening and extending. Princess Serenity let out a scream of fear expecting the blow, but then suddenly something shot out and pierced Beryl right on her hand, stopping her from attacking Serenity. Beryl looked to see what had pierced her and saw that it was nothing more but a simple rose.

"What's this?" she questioned.

Then a pair of voices rang out seeming to have come from either side of them.

"Stop right there, Beryl!"

"Now that we have your attention, we will not let you harm the princess!"

"Taiyou! Endymion!"

Sure enough, both men that Beryl recognized leaped out of the darkness, standing in front of the princess shielding her from Beryl. Both of the men were wearing their armor and were ready to fight the evil queen. Beryl was surprised and confused to see the two of them.

"Why are you two protecting that girl? Endymion, you're the prince of Earth," said Beryl. "If you were to marry me, you could become the king of Earth and the Moon! As for you, Taiyou, you have no ties with the princess nor the Moon Kingdom what so ever. What loyalty could you possibly have for the moon?"

"My loyalty is with the princess and Endymion," said Taiyou. "Not that someone like you would understand, but I owe a great deal to them as well as everyone in the Moon Kingdom, and I'll gladly fight for them! Even against an evil, bitter creature like you!"

"How dare you?! No one speaks to me that way!

Taiyou then reached for his hip and drew his sword and lunged at Beryl ready to fight for Endymion and Serenity. With a fierce cry, he slashed at the woman hoping to at least hit her, but Beryl blocked the attack using her staff. Taiyou repeatedly slashed and attacked Beryl hoping to at least get a hit in, but Beryl kept blocking. Sparks flew as the sound of metal clanged between their weapons. Soon the two of them entered in a lock, both trying to overpower the other.

"You're not bad, Taiyou. I'll give you that, but your power doesn't even begin to compare to mine!"

She pushed Taiyou away and launched a powerful attack in the form of black lightning. The lightning hit Taiyou, making him scream in agony and made fall to the ground.

"Oh, no! Taiyou!" cried Serenity.

"Stop this, Beryl!" cried Endymion, hoping to reason with her. "Can't you see that Metalia has consumed you with her evil energy!? Please! Break free and come to your senses!"

"Silence, you fool! If you refuse to become my king, then I will kill you all!"

Suddenly, Metalia, who was still rampaging, unleashed a blast of energy that struck the palace. The force of it caused Endymion to be pulled into the air away from the princess. The princess seeing this ran straight for him.

"No! Endymion!" she cried.

"No, princess! Don't!" yelled Taiyou, who was struggling to get up from the recent attack.

"Stay away!" yelled Endymion.

The princess didn't listen. All she cared about was her beloved. She leaped into the air, the wind from the destruction carrying her as if it was responding to her feelings. The two of them reached out to each other desperate, not wanting to be apart. Then just as both of their hands were about to touch, Metalia unleashed another mighty blast of power aimed directly at Endymion and Serenity. Endymion and the princess screamed in agony as the power shocked both of their bodies to their core, and then their bodies went limp and lifeless. Both the princess of the moon and the prince of the earth were now dead. Taiyou's eyes were wide with horror and despair for what he just witnessed.

"NOOOOO!"

Then Queen Serenity with her cat guardians Luna and Artemis arrived when they saw this horrible sight, their faces struck with horror and grief.

"Serenity!" cried her mother.

"No... she's gone..." wept Luna. "She's dead..."

"Yes! The twit of a Moon Princess is dead!" laughed Queen Beryl triumphantly.

"BERYL!"

A scream of rage made Beryl turn her head, and she saw something that caught her by surprise. Taiyou had charged straight at Beryl and was now right on top of her. His body was emitting in a golden light, and his sword enveloped in a white glow, and his silver eyes filled with tears, but, at the same time, were filled with anger. He swung down his sword with all of his strength, hoping to kill the queen in a single blow. The queen quickly raised her staff in time to block it, but Taiyou's anger was so great that it gave him incredible strength. His sword broke right through her staff and slashed Beryl on her right arm. Beryl howled in pain as blood gushed out from her wound. Metalia sensing that Beryl was in trouble unleashed another blast of energy. Taiyou immediately jumped out of the way to avoid the explosion, but the force of it sent him flying landing right by the queen, Luna, and Artemis. The three then rushed to his side.

"Damn it... that fool was able to wound me?!" snarled Beryl. "I'll kill him!"

"No! Taiyou! Are you alright?" cried Queen Serenity.

"I'm... I'm sorry, your majesty..." said Taiyou. "I... I failed you. I couldn't save your Serenity... I let her die..."

His eyes overflowed with tears as the rage he once felt, now was sorrow and regret. Queen Serenity also had tears streaming down her face, but she quickly collected herself. Now was not the time for crying.

"No..." she said. "I won't let it end this way... I won't!"

She reached in her brooch and took out her most potent weapon, the Silver Crystal. She also got out the crescent moon stick. Then she attached the Silver Crystal to the moon stick. The moment Luna, Artemis, and Taiyou saw this; they knew what the queen was about to do.

"No, your majesty! You mustn't use the Silver Crystal!" cried Taiyou. "It's too risky!"

"He's right!" said Luna. "If you use the full power of it, your body won't be able to take it!"

"There's no other way," replied the queen as she raised the Moon Stick above her head. "Besides, my life doesn't matter. Not when the Earth and the Moon, as well as all the lives that were lost, are at stake. MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

The Crystal on the Moon Stick erupted in a powerful pink light shining throughout the area. Then before Beryl and Metalia could react, they, along with the army of Earth, all disappeared in the blink of an eye. There was now nothing, but silence. Not a soul could be heard, not even the bodies of Endymion and Princess Serenity were around.

"What... what just happened?" murmured Taiyou as he looked at the now silent battlefield. "Beryl, the armies, even Endymion and the princess... They all disappeared..."

"Queen Serenity!"

Luna's voice caused Taiyou to turn his attention back towards Queen Serenity, who was now lying on a collapsed pillar. She looked pale and weak from exhaustion.

"Your majesty!" cried Taiyou as he rushed to her side along with Luna and Artemis. "What... what did you do? What happened to the enemy? What happened to Endymion and the princess?"

"I... I sealed them all inside the Silver Crystal," said Queen Serenity weakly. "Taiyou. Luna. Artemis. I need the three of you to listen to me very carefully."

"Yes?!" the three of them answered.

"The Silver Crystal is a potent object," said the queen. "If used by someone with a pure heart, it can make peace and miracles. However, if someone with a dark one uses it, it can be a terrible and frightening weapon."

Then the queen suddenly winced in pain, and her breathing became more shallow.

"Please, Serenity, don't talk anymore!" said Luna. "Save your strength!"

"Unfortunately, I can't," said Queen Serenity. "Even with the Silver Crystal, I used up almost all of my strength to seal away Metalia. Not only that, there's no telling when Metalia will return."

"You mean she's still alive?!" asked Artemis.

"Yes, which is why... I'm entrusting this to you, Artemis and you as well, Luna," said the Queen as she held up the Moon Stick. "In the future... if Metalia does arise again, entrust this to my daughter so she can use it to bring peace. Only those with royal blood can use it."

"Yes," nodded Luna, and Artemis.

"And Taiyou... my dear friend," said the queen. "Come here, please..."

Taiyou stepped forwards and held his dying queen's head, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, mother," he wept. "I failed you... I failed as a guardian, and I failed as a warrior..."

The queen held Taiyou's face and lifted it towards her, and she wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Please don't blame yourself, my son," she said. "You have fought bravely... and I'm proud of you for that. Listen Taiyou. For this might be the last time that you will remember this."

She paused as Taiyou held on to her hand.

"I am going to be sending you and all the other people of the moon, including the Sailor Guardians into the future on Earth so you all can live happy lives," said the queen. "Because of this, you will forget everything about living here and being the guardian of the sun. However, your memories will return in time. I want to ask you one last thing before I die. Will you heed my last request?"

"Yes, my queen," said Taiyou.

"I know that I've asked you this time and time again, but it's of great importance that you fulfill this mission," said the queen sounding weaker than she was before. "Please... as your queen and mother, please protect your sister, and all the Sailor Guardians and princesses in the Solar System. They need you now more than ever."

Taiyou lightly squeezed Serenity's hand, trying his best to suppress his tears, but he couldn't. However, he spoke bravely, looking at Serenity right in her eyes.

"I will! I swear, I swear that I will protect them! I'll make sure I will! I promise as guardian of the sun, Mother!"

The queen smiled. "Thank you. I'm truly grateful."

Then she held up her hand, and the silver crystal that was in it began to float into the air. As it floated upwards, it began to glow, and from it, the bodies of every person from the moon who perished along with it heading toward Earth. The Sailor Guardians, Endymion, and even Princess Serenity were among those few.

"Princess Serenity, sailor guardians... as well as all my other loyal subjects and friends," said Queen Serenity. "May all of your future lives on Earth be filled with happiness, love, and hope. That is my last wish. Goodbye, and may you all live in peace."

The queen took her last breath and went silent. Queen Serenity had now died.

"Queen Serenity!" cried Luna and Artemis.

"Mother!" cried Taiyou.

Then Luna and Artemis were suddenly were put in capsules put into a deep sleep, and Taiyou was in a bubble made from the light of the silver crystal in a deep sleep as well. The three of them floated up and followed the other souls that were sent to earth.

And so our story begins.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**RING RING RING RING!**

The alarm clock rang out, signaling that it was time to start another day. Under the covers of the bed, someone shuffled underneath them. Eventually, a hand came out from under the covers and reached around until it touched the clock. The hand then slammed on the clock pushing the button, shutting off the alarm. A young boy sat up from the covers. His hair was a matted mess of short blond hair, and his bright blue eyes were half-open, letting out a yawn while stretching his arms.

"Well then... time to start another day," he said sleepily.

The boy got out of bed and stretched one more time, and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took a shower, and got dressed for school. After that, he went into another room where another person was sleeping soundly. It was a young girl with long blonde hair tied in buns on her head.

"Hey, Usagi. It's time for you to get up," the boy said, gently patting her.

Usagi mumbled in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. The boy then shook her a little more.

"Come on, Usagi. It's time for you to wake up. If you don't, you'll be late for school," the boy said.

"I'll be up in a sec..." mumbled Usagi turning to her side. "Just give me ten more minutes, Harusuke."

The boy named Harusuke sighed, pinching his nose. He was just about to try again when a little boy came into the doorway.

"Hey, Harusuke. I'd stop trying if I was you," said the boy. "You're just gonna make yourself late if you keep trying to wake her up."

"But Shingo, that wouldn't be right," said Harusuke. "Besides, I'm only trying to help her. I don't want her to be late."

"All right then. How about this; I'll wake up Usagi for you. That way, you can just head for school without worrying being late," proposed Shingo.

"You'd do that for me? Thank you, Shingo," said Harusuke. "That's pretty nice of you."

"Anytime. Now you better hurry up. Don't wanna be late," said Shingo.

"All right then. I'll be off," said Harusuke as he left Usagi's room. "Make sure Usagi's up, OK?"

"Sure thing," said Shingo giving him a thumbs up.

And with that, Harusuke went downstairs to get ready to leave. But no sooner than he left, Shingo turned towards Usagi's room and shut the door.

"Sorry, Harusuke," he thought to himself. "There's no hope for that girl being on time. I had to send you away so that you wouldn't get dragged to her level. Besides, she has it coming. It's her fault."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harusuke was making his way to the Juuban Public Middle School, where he and Usagi attended. As he approached the grounds, he greeted his fellow students.

"Good morning Harusuke!"

"Good morning. How are you?"

"How are you doing, Harusuke?"

"Very well, thank you."

Then Harusuke looked at the watch around his wrist; the current time was a quarter past eight. "Oh, man! School starts in about fifteen minutes," he thought. "I better hurry and get to class. Don't want Ms. Haruna to get angry."

He quickly sprinted towards the building, making his way inside and turning his sprint into a brisk walk. As he walked down the halls, a crowd of students was standing in front of a large bulletin board. Harusuke knew what it was, which made him stop his brisk walking.

"Those are the results from the last practice exam," Harusuke thought. "I still got time before the bell rings. Let's see how I did."

He scanned the board, trying to find his name on it, hoping he was high in the rankings. He soon found his name in the tenth place position.

"All right!" Harusuke said, fist-pumping. "All the studying paid off."

"Looks like someone's in a good mood today."

Harusuke glanced to his right, as a young boy came up to him. He had brown hair and wore large glasses with swirls in the lenses.

"Hello, Umino," said Harusuke. "Yes. I am. I got Tenth place in the last practice exam."

"That's pretty good," said Umino. "You beat me by a couple of points. How do you do it, Harusuke?"

"I study hard; that's all. Just keep on studying, and you'll get there, Umino," said Harusuke. "Now then, we better get to class. Ms. Haruna will be here any minute, and the bells about to ring."

"Oh yeah. Don't wanna be tardy," Umino agreed.

The two walked into the classroom and quickly took their seats. It was nearly time for the bell to ring. Harusuke looked around for a certain bun-headed girl, but she still hadn't shown up yet.

"It would seem that Usagi is going to be late again," Harusuke thought. "I suppose Shingo only sent me away because he thought that Usagi would drag me down."

"Hey, Harusuke."

A girl's voice made Harusuke turn his attention towards someone who had reddish-brown hair in a bow and had blue eyes.

"Oh, hello, Naru," said Harusuke. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," said Naru. "I was just wondering if you've seen Usagi, but I think it's obvious that she's late again."

"I'm sorry, Naru. I tried to get her up, but Shingo told me to go ahead and head for school anyway," said Harusuke. "I feel kinda bad now."

"It's OK, Harusuke. It's not your fault. Besides, it's Usagi's fault that she's like this, not yours," said Naru.

Then the bell began to ring, signaling that school was now in session, and the teacher Ms. Haruna entered the classroom.

"Rise!"

Everyone stood up from their seats.

"Bow."

Everyone bowed.

"Sit!"

Everyone sat down. Then Ms. Haruna began taking roll. As she did, she happened to see Usagi's seat, which was as usual empty.

"So I take it that Ms. Tsukino is late again?" she asked.

No one answered. Then there was the sound of running footsteps in the hall. Everyone knew who that was. Harusuke looked at his watch, counting the seconds.

"Three... two... one," he said.

At the moment he said one, Usagi came bursting into the room, panting like she ran a marathon.

"Sorry... I'm..." panted Usagi, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Late?" finished Ms. Haruna giving Usagi a stern glare. "Ms. Tsukino. How many times must you be late for you to stop being late?!"

"Eep! I'm sorry, Ms. Haruna! Please forgive me!" cried Usagi.

"Save your excuses, Miss Tsukino," said Ms. Haruna. "As punishment for being late again, go stand in the hall."

"But Ms. Haruna-"

"No, buts! Go!"

All Usagi could do was do as she was told and went outside of the classroom into the hall. Harusuke felt sorry for her.

"Oh, dear. Poor Usagi," he said to himself. "Maybe I should have tried to wake her up again."

Ms. Haruna then turned to the class. "All right, class. Before we begin today's lesson, I would like to hand back your test scores from the last exam. When I call your name, come up to the desk to receive your test."

And so, Ms. Haruna passed back the graded test papers to the students. Soon Harusuke had received his test back, having ninety percent on it.

"Very well done, Mr. Tsukino," said Ms. Haruna. "You studied very hard, didn't you?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you, Ms. Haruna," said Harusuke.

Harusuke was heading back to his seat, feeling very pleased with himself, but then, he noticed Ms. Haruna get up from her desk, walking out towards the hallway.

* * *

Outside of the classroom in the hall, Usagi stood there feeling miserable.

"Aww, man. This is the worst," Usagi complained. "I couldn't help being late this time. How could she make a fragile girl like me stand in the hallway like this?

Then Usagi's stomach let out a deep grumble.

"To make things worse, I'm hungry, too," she grumped. "I just had to skip breakfast because I was so late."

Then she had an idea. She looked to the left and then to the right. When she made sure that no one was looking, Usagi dug in her bag and took out her bento.

"Well, what better to make up for breakfast than right now?" she chirped, clicking her chopsticks. "Time to dig in."

"Ms. Tsukino!"

Usagi suddenly jumped and turned beside her to see that Ms. Haruna was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no! Busted again," Usagi thought.

"Just what are you doing eating in the hallway before lunch period!?" cried Ms. Haruna. "Doing these kinds of things, along with your attitude, are the reasons why you're failing!"

And to prove her point, Ms. Haruna showed Usagi's test score, which had a thirty percent on it. Anyone could see that that was a terrible grade.

Seeing it made Usagi's eyes wide with shock. "Wah! Thirty percent?!" she squawked.

"That's right!" said Ms. Haruna sternly. "You had better step it up if you want to be a good student! Otherwise, you're going to end up flunking!"

* * *

Later during the lunch period, Usagi, Harusuke, and Naru sat by the flower bed. Usagi sat on the wall with her head on her legs with her arms draping, looking like her entire life was over.

"Oh, Usagi, I can't believe you did that," said Naru. "You shouldn't be eating lunch before the lunch period."

"Yeah. Not to mention that you should learn a little self-control," added Harusuke.

"Naru, Harusuke, you both know I don't have that kind of self-control," complained Usagi. "Besides, I'm a growing girl. I can't help it."

Naru sighed, and Harusuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Sure enough, Umino came walking up to the trio the last person Usagi wanted to see.

"Hey, Usagi. How'd you do on that test?" Umino asked.

"Ugh Umino, please don't.." mumbled Usagi.

"Umino, now's not a good time. Can't you see that she's upset?" scolded Naru. "Not that she's failed any worse than usual."

Usagi grew sadder still from Naru's words.

"Hey, Naru. You're making things worse, too!" said Harusuke.

"Ah! Sorry, Usagi! I didn't mean it!" apologized Naru.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Usagi. It's just a test. If it makes you feel any better, I slacked off a little on my test, too," said Umino. "So, I ended up getting a ninety-five."

Umino then showed off his test score. When Usagi saw it, she felt even worse than before.

"Way to kick the dog while it's down, Umino," said Harusuke flatly.

Naru then changed the subject to try and get Usagi's mind off of the test score.

"Hey! I almost forgot! Did you hear the latest? Sailor V appeared again the other night," she said.

Usagi hearing the mention of Sailor V brightened up a little. "Sailor V?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh yeah. She caught a jewel thief this time around!" continued Naru.

"I think I heard about that on the news the other day," said Harusuke. "That's Sailor V for you."

"Yeah!" said Usagi. She then paused and then asked, feeling confused. "Who's Sailor V?"

"What?!" said Naru and Harusuke together. "Where have you been?! And don't act impressed if you don't know who we're talking about!"

"Allow me to explain Usagi," said Umino. "Sailor V is a costumed crime-fighter in a sailor uniform who's been fighting all sorts of evil in this town! It's been the talk of the town!" He then paused, making sure that no one was around and then spoke low so only Usagi could hear. "Word on the street is that she's a part of some kind of special police investigation unit."

"There's someone really like that out there?" wondered Usagi. "It sounds like something from a spy movie."

"That may be so, but I can understand, though. Gems and jewels are so beautiful," agreed Naru. "I can understand why someone would want to steal some of it."

"I can totally agree!" said Usagi dreamily. "I would love to have a diamond ring."

"I'd love a pair of ruby earrings!"

"Ooh! Me too! A pair of sparkly ruby earrings too!"

As Usagi and Naru went on talking about jewelry, they completely forgot about talking about Sailor V. They even forgot about Harusuke and Umino.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered!" said Naru excitedly. "There's a sale going on at our jewelry store that's been going on since yesterday! You wanna come and check it out?"

Usagi's eyes shone with excitement. "Of course, I do!"

"Great! There'll be rings and other stuff that even we will be able to buy! We'll go there after school. Sound good?"

"Really! I'm so there! I'll be there for sure! Harusuke! Will you go with me as my escort?"

Harusuke was about to protest, but then he thought of this was an excellent way to get Usagi's mind off of the test. Even though she had to face the music sooner or later, it was better than seeing her sad. "All right then," he said. "I'll go."

"Yay! I can't wait till after school!" said Usagi.

Then the three of them walked away, leaving Umino completely alone. "Oh, brother..." he muttered. "I'll never understand girls at all. They're complete shopaholics."

* * *

In a location unknown by anyone or anything below the surface of the Arctic, an evil castle stood. In the throne room, a certain evil queen sat on her throne, circling her hands around a black crystal ball that was floating in front of her, now reawakened from her reincarnation along with her followers.

"Have you all made any progress in finding the Silver Crystal yet?" she asked her followers.

"No," they all replied in a ghostly voice.

"I see," said Beryl. "As you know, our great ruler Metalia needs a massive amount of energy. So until we find the Silver Crystal, we have to get by using the energy found within humans."

Then a voice was heard.

"Queen Beryl?"

Then a bright pale blue flame appearing in front of Queen Beryl. The fire eventually revealed, a young man with short blonde hair with blue eyes, wore a grey uniform with red trims, and wore maroon brown shoes.

"Please allow that honor for one of your most trusted generals of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite," the man said. "I already have a plan in place. As we speak, my monster Morga is preparing to gather energy for our ruler."

"Very well. I'll leave it up to you, Jadeite," said Queen Beryl. "Now go."

"Yes, my queen. I will not fail you," said Jadeite as he disappeared from the throne room.

* * *

Back in the real world in the Juuban shopping district, Usagi, Naru, and Harusuke had just arrived at Naru's mom's jewelry store. When they got there, they were surprised to see that the store was completely packed and crowded. Girls young and old looked around at the various jewels trying them out and having a good time.

"Oh, wow. There sure are a lot of people here," said Usagi.

"Yeah. I'll say," said Harusuke. "Naru, has your family's store always been this busy?"

"No. Nothing like this," said Naru. "I don't remember it being this crazy."

Then they saw a young woman who looked a little similar to Naru walking around speaking through a megaphone.

"Thank you all for coming to our store today!" she called. "Please feel free to try on anything, and if you want it, buy it!"

"Wow. Mom's really into this," said Naru blinking.

"Maybe she's trying to sound business oriented or something," said Usagi shrugging.

"I guess so," said Harusuke as he looked around the women admiring the jewelry.

He walked towards a case and was just about to take a look at the jewels when a fat woman dressed in pink suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Back off, boy! These jewels are mine!" she barked.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" said Harusuke. "Sheesh. What's your deal?" He walked away, going back to Usagi and Naru."What was that all about?" he wondered. "That girl's got a few screws loose along with every other girl in here."

Then Naru, Usagi, and Harusuke walked up to Naru's Mom.

"Hey, Mom," said Naru.

"Oh, Naru, how are you, my dear?" said her mom sweetly. "I'm glad you're here."

"I brought a couple of friends from school," said Naru. "This is Usagi and her brother Harusuke."

"Hi Naru's Mom," said Usagi.

"Hello, Ms. Osaka," said Harusuke.

"Oh. How nice of you two to come," said Naru's Mom. "I apologize if it's a bit crowded, but please feel free to take your time to look around. And because you two are Naru's friend, I'll give you two a big discount."

"You mean it?! All right!" said Usagi excitedly.

"Now hold on," said Harusuke raising his hand. "I don't think you should be giving me a discount, ma'am. I don't even have any interest in jewels."

"Now, I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Naru's Mom. "I'm sure a boy like yourself deserves some jewelry. I even have some jewels for a strong man like you."

"But-"

"Come on, Harusuke!" interrupted Usagi. "Let's at least check out some jewels! You might even find one you'll like. Pretty please?"

Usagi gave Harusuke a begging face as if she was a puppy begging for a treat. Harusuke sighed. "Oh, all right. I suppose it can't hurt."

"Splendid!" said Naru's Mom.

They all went to a case, and Naru's Mom took out a beautiful diamond ring in a dark purple box.

"This ring is perfect for someone who loves diamonds," she said. "It normally costs five hundred thousand yen."

"Five hundred thousand?" breathed Usagi. "That's expensive."

"Yes, but I can give this to you for the low price of thirty thousand yen," said Naru's Mom.

Naru, Usagi, and Harusuke eyes went wide in surprise. "Five hundred thousand for thirty thousand?!"

The moment they screamed those words, everyone in the store stopped what they're doing and looking at the three. Then the woman who Harusuke had run into zipped right up to the counter bumping the three off their feet. Then every single girl who was in the store came up, trying to buy the diamond themselves. The three managed to get out of the crowd by the skin of their teeth, grateful that they didn't get trampled on.

"Geez," said Harusuke brushing off his uniform. "Note to self: Never come between a woman and jewelry."

"I know right," said Naru gasping for breath. "This is crazy."

"But you gotta admit it, it's a good deal," said Usagi. "I want it."

"Well... you can always ask your dad," suggested Naru.

"She can't exactly do that, Naru," said Harusuke. "Remember her English test?"

"And I spent all my allowance too," said Usagi. "Unless a certain brother of mine is willing-"

"Don't even bother Usagi," interrupted Harusuke. "Even if I wanted to help pay for the ring, one there's no way I could get it with a savage crowd like that. Besides, I spent all of my allowance too."

Usagi's face drooped sadly.

"Oh well. There's always next time," said Naru.

"In any case, we better get going, Naru," said Harusuke. "Usagi and I will see you tomorrow, OK?"

"All right then," said Naru. "See you later. Good luck, Usagi."

Then Harusuke and Usagi stepped out of the jewelry store.

Unknown to any of them at the time, something was going in the works courtesy of Jadeite. He and along with his monster Morga who had now taken the disguise of Naru's mother, had taken over the store and had enchanted the jewels to drain the greed and energy of all the girls there. While this was happening, Jadeite received it all in the form of a glowing ball of light. Jadeite smiled evilly.

"What foolish humans," he said as the ball of energy rested just above his hand. "Little do they know that the energy from their selfish greed is being collected for our great ruler. Queen Beryl will be pleased. Continue Morga. Keep collecting more energy."

"With pleasure, Master Jadeite," the imposter said as she continued to sell all of her jewels.

* * *

As they walked back home, Usagi was back to being in a depressed mood. Harusuke wanted to help.

"It'll be OK, Usagi," he said. "Try to chin up."

"Oh, Harusuke. If only I had studied a little more," she sighed. Then she suddenly crumpled up the paper into a ball. "I hate you stupid dumb test!" She then threw over her shoulder and stomped away.

"Hey! Don't do that!" cried Harusuke trying to chase after her.

Then they both heard a voice from behind them. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing things bun-head!"

Harusuke and Usagi turned to see a casually dressed boy with black hair and sunglasses picking up the crumpled test that Usagi threw.

"Oh! I'm sorry-" Usagi began to say, but then the man had now smoothed out Usagi's test and was now looking at it, making her yelp in shock. The boy took one look at her paper, and even he was irked by what he saw.

"Thirty percent? Looks to me that you need to study a little more bun-head," the boy said.

Harusuke couldn't help but snicker a little, and Usagi blushed bright red from the insult.

"Well, that's none of your business!" she snapped as she snatched back her test and marched away, but not before making a face by pulling her eyelid and sticking out her tongue at him.

Harusuke then went up to the man and bowed politely. "Sorry about my sister's rudeness, sir," he said. "It won't happen again." After that, he caught up with Usagi.

"Usagi that wasn't necessary, you know," he said. "You didn't have to be rude."

"But he started it!" complained Usagi. "He's the one that called be bun-head! That stupid jerk with his purple pleated pants!"

"Well, he wouldn't have had to if you hadn't thrown your test at him like that," said Harusuke flatly. "Honestly. You could be a little more mature."

"I don't need to with a weirdo like him," grumped Usagi.

As they resumed their walking, they happened to pass by the arcade called the Game Center Crown. Here was where Harusuke and Usagi went whenever they had free time on their hands. Usagi saw a poster that caught her eye. It was a poster with Sailor V. Her outfit comprised of a navy's sailor uniform. It had a red bow, a blue scarf and skirt, white gloves with yellow trims, and blue high heels.

"Hey, Harusuke. Look at this. They already made a Sailor V game!" Usagi pointed out.

"I guess they did," said Harusuke. "I mean, after all, Sailor V is a pretty popular superhero. It's only natural that she'd get her own video game."

Usagi then gazed dreamily at the poster. "If only I could be like Sailor V," she sighed. "It must nice being a superhero."

"Yeah, I get you," agreed Harusuke. "It would be awesome to be a superhero, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. If I know superheroes, they have it just as rough we do, if not more."

"Yeah, I know, but still. At least when you're a superhero, you don't have to worry about failing a test," said Usagi sadly as she looked at her test.

"I know," said Harusuke patting her shoulder.

Usagi then began to cry like a baby. "Harusuke! I don't wanna show this to my parents!" she sobbed.

Harusuke then patted her head, trying to soothe her feelings. "It's OK, Usagi. It's OK. Don't cry."

Usagi dried her tears, still sniffling as she and Harusuke then resumed walking home.

Unknown to either of them, someone was watching from the shadows from behind a sign. A black cat with red eyes and a yellow crescent mark on her forehead stepped out from the sign and watched Usagi and Harusuke walk away.

"At last - I found you Usagi Tsukino and you as well, Harusuke Tsukino," the cat said.

* * *

Soon enough, Harusuke and Usagi made it home.

"We're home!" they announced.

Their mother then came to the door wearing an apron and holding a spatula. She was Ikuko Tsukino. Usagi's and Harusuke's mother.

"Welcome back, you two. You're both late today," Ikuko said.

"Sorry about that, Mom," said Harusuke. "Usagi and I hung out with Naru today."

"Oh, by the way," said Ikuko. "I ran into Umino today. He was telling me that you both got your test scores back, and told me that he got a ninety-five."

"What?!" Usagi squeaked, trying to keep her surprise hidden. "That's... awesome... good for him."

"Well, looks like her goose is cooked," said Harusuke under his breath.

"So how did you two do?" asked Ikuko.

Usagi gulped sweating a little while Harusuke showed his test to Ikuko.

"Here you go, Mom," he said. "I managed to get a ninety, but I don't think it's not that special."

"Of course it is Harusuke," said Ikuko patting his head. "Good job." She then turned to Usagi. "And how did you do Usagi?"

"Um, uh, well... actually, you see..." stammered Usagi sounding like a broken record.

"May I see it?" asked Ikuko holding out her hand.

Usagi seeing that there was no way of avoiding the inevitable, handed her test to her Mom. Harusuke quickly took a step to the side out of the way, bracing himself for the impending explosion.

"Here it comes... she's gonna blow."

Ikuko took one look at it, and then the sweet face she had once had was immediately replaced with anger.

"Uuuuussssaaaaaagiiiii!"

"Y-yes?" Usagi stepped back timidly.

"Stop bringing home grades like this!" Ikuko yelled. "Go outside and think about what you've done as punishment!"

And before Usagi had a chance to react, Ikuko had pushed out of the house, slamming the door and locking it. Usagi fell flat on her bottom and bursting into tears, flung herself at the door.

"Mom! Let me in!" Usagi wailed.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Ikuko.

Then Shingo came home. When he saw Usagi at the door, he gave her a kick on the making her yelp in pain.

"What do you think you're doing stupid Usagi?" he mocked as he walked past her. "You're in the way. I wonder what huge dumb mistake you made that got you kicked out for this time? Man, what a useless sister. Sure, which I had a better one. At least that's as good as Harusuke."

"How dare you talk to me that way!? I'm your sister!" Usagi snapped.

Shingo using a key, unlocked the door. Before Usagi could even ask where he got the key, he made a face at her sticking out his tongue, which made her even madder.

"That's it! Now you're gonna get! Sailor V kick!"

Usagi stood up and was aiming to kick Shingo, but he quickly slammed the door, making Usagi kick the door instead.

"Yeeeeeooooooo!" wailed Usagi as she once again burst into tears. "Mom! Come on! Let m in!"

Back inside the house, Harusuke was now feeling more sorry than ever for Usagi.

"You know that wasn't very nice, Shingo," he scolded.

"Oh come on, Harusuke. She had it coming," said Shingo as he walked to his room. "That's what she gets for being such a dummy."

Harusuke glared at Shingo's back before walking away. Then he turned to his mother.

"And Mom, don't you think that this is a bit harsh?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry so much about it, Harusuke," said Ikuko. "Besides everything I do is out of love, and I'm just giving Usagi a dose of tough love, so she doesn't fail the next time around."

"If you say so, Mom," said Harusuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the jewelry store, it was still loaded with people, enjoying the sale, but then the mood soon changed. The enchanted jewels had finally taken their toll on the girls, and one by one, they all collapsed to the floor, weak from having their energy taken.

The only one who wasn't being affected because she didn't have one herself was Naru. All she could do was watch feeling confused as well as scared.

"What is this?" wondered Naru. "Everyone seems to be getting sick for some reason. Mom, do you know what's happening?"

Naru's mother didn't reply. The only response she gave was a sinister laugh that wasn't hers. "Yes... this should be enough energy for now..." she said to herself.

"Mom... what are you talking about?" asked Naru nervously, slightly trembling in fear. "You're not making sense...and you're freaking me out."

Once again, she didn't reply. She then slowly turned towards her, and Naru gasped in horror, clasping her hands over her mouth. Her mother had a look on her face that she had never seen in her entire life—pure unadulterated evil.

* * *

After a while, Ikuko had finally let Usagi back into the house, and she had now plopped on her bed lying down.

"Thank goodness she finally let me back in," she said to herself. "I didn't think it was possible, but I'm exhausted after all that. Mom didn't have to get that upset, especially if it was over grades."

She turned to her side, letting out a small yawn. "I don't feel doing my homework now, so I'll just take a quick nap."

She closed her eyes, and after a few minutes, she was dozing off happily. Just then, the window in her room opened, and a mysterious figure entered walking on her bed. The window then slammed shut, making Usagi open her eyes. She slowly sat up, and there in front of her was a cat. She was black with ruby red eyes and a yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Yah! You're that cat with the bald spot!" she said, almost screaming.

"Hey! This isn't a bald spot," the cat said. "Talk about rude."

Usagi stared at the feline. Then she jumped off the bed hiding, trying to hide behind it, staring at the cat with wide eyes. "Y-y-you can talk?!" she stammered. "How is that possible?! Cats can't talk!"

Then there was a knock on the door, and then Harusuke entered.

"Hey, Usagi. I wanted to stop by and check on you after your..." He then trailed off upon seeing Usagi and the cat. "What the... Usagi, where did that cat come from, and how were you able to get it in the house without anyone noticing?"

"Harusuke! Listen! I know this sounds crazy, but that cat over there just talked to me!" said Usagi pointing at the cat.

Harusuke stared at the cat and then at Usagi. Then he walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. Usagi then brushed his hand away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Usagi demanded.

"Just making sure you don't have a fever from standing outside of the house for too long," said Harusuke.

"But I'm serious! That cat did talk!" protested Usagi.

"Suuuure it did," said Harusuke skeptically. He then went over to the cat and looked at her right in her eyes. "All right, Mr. Kitty cat. Go on and say something."

"First of all, I'm a woman," said the cat. "Secondly, please don't call me that. You're acting ruder than she is right now."

Harusuke stared at the cat. Then he immediately jumped to his feet, backing into the wall. "Holy crap! That freaking cat just spoke to me!"

"You see?! I told you so!" said Usagi.

The cat then cleared her throat. "Usagi, Harusuke, my name is Luna, and I've been looking for you two for quite a while now."

The two stared at the cat in silence, not daring to interrupt her.

"However, first things first, I really must thank you, Usagi, for saving me from those kids earlier today," continued the cat.

"Usagi saved you? When did this happen?" asked Harusuke.

"It happened this morning, actually," said Luna. "Those kids put a bandage on my head, blocking my ability to talk and using my sensory powers. To be honest, I thought I was a goner, but Usagi drove them off. Not to mention it was because of her, I was able to find you two."

There a long pause, then Usagi put her head down, seeming like she was hiding from Luna. "Good night," she said.

"Hey! What are you doing? This isn't some kind of dream you know!" frowned Luna as she placed her paws on Usagi's head, trying to shake her. "Come on, Usagi! Stop playing around! Harusuke, help me out here."

"Sorry, Luna, or whatever your name is," said Harusuke. "I think that Usagi's thinking that this is some kind of dream. I am feeling the same way she does."

"You both don't believe me, huh? All right then," said Luna. "Then I'll prove to you both it's not a dream!"

Her crescent moon mark began to glow, and then she jumped into the air performing a back-flip, making a small trail of light go behind her. It swirled around, and then in a flash of light, two objects appeared. One was a little golden brooch, and the other was a golden bracelet.

"Think of it as a gift from me just for the two you," said Luna.

Usagi looked up and opened one eye. Then when she saw the brooch, her eyes sparkled in delight. "Oh, wow! Just for me? Thank you so much!" she said.

Harusuke picked up the watch and inspected it. "Wow. What a strange-looking trinket," he said as he put it around his wrist.

"Now listen, you two," continued Luna. "I need you both to listen to me very carefully. Strange things are happening here and..."

Then Luna stopped talking. Harusuke was giving her his utmost attention. Usagi, however, was looking at herself in the mirror, putting on the brooch on the bow of her school uniform.

"Uh...Usagi?" said Harusuke trying to get her attention.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" squawked Luna.

Usagi wasn't. She continued to look at herself in the mirror, seeing how good the brooch looked on her. Luna then went over the mirror and stood in front of it, getting Usagi's attention finally.

"As I was saying, strange things are happening here in this town due to a powerful and dangerous enemy appearing, and even the police can't do anything to stop it," explained Luna. "You two are the only things that can put a stop to this enemy."

She paused impressively.

"Harusuke. Usagi. You two have been chosen to be guardians undertake two missions. The first is to protect this world from the evil forces, and the second is to find all the other guardians and the princess."

"Oh, wow! That sounds so cool!" said Usagi. "Just like Sailor V!"

Luna looked Usagi deadpanning. "You still don't believe me at all, do you?"

"Well, I'm still having a hard time believing this myself," said Harusuke. "It sounds like something from an anime or something."

"Oh no! I believe her! I do! I do!" said Usagi shaking her head in denial.

"Terrific," deadpanned Luna, not convinced. "All right then. You two repeat the words I'm about to say. Usagi, you're first. Say Moon Prism Power, Make up!"

"OK!" said Usagi. "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

* * *

_Transformation Sequence: Usagi_

_Usagi was enveloped in bright light. Her body shone with rainbow colors as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch, it shone pink and pink ribbon shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and became a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a collar colored blue and white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms, and pink ribbon wraps around her arms, turning into a pair of long white gloves. The ribbon then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red thigh-high boots. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. Then a small gem starts glowing in the middle of Usagi's forehead. A gold tiara with a red stone, a pair of dangling crescent moon earrings, a red choker with a moon on it appear along with twin red circular accents in her hair buns. Usagi then strikes her signature pose_.

* * *

Harusuke's jaw dropped to the floor, and Usagi saw herself in the mirror. Both of them were deeply surprised as to what had just happened.

"Usagi... you... you transformed!" cried Harusuke.

"N-no way!" cried Usagi as she looked at herself close to freaking out. "What the heck is this?! What is going on!? Someone tell me what's going on here?!"

Luna ignoring Usagi's outburst then turned to Harusuke.

"All right, Harusuke. Now you. Your words are a little different from Usagi's. You have to say Solar Guardian Power, Flare Up!"

"Um...OK," said Harusuke doubtfully.

He raised his hand and was about to transform when he hesitated.

"Is something the matter?" asked Luna.

"Just one thing I gotta ask," said Harusuke. "I'm not gonna be transforming into or a girl or anything like that, will I?"

Luna nearly fell off the dresser in surprise. "No! Of course not! Where on earth did you get that idea?!" she cried.

"Well, Usagi and I have seen a lot of shows, and some of them have characters that have that kinda thing happen to them and - " began Harusuke.

"Just do it already!" snapped Luna.

"All right, all right, all right! Geez!" said Harusuke. "SOLAR GUARDIAN POWER, FLARE UP!"

* * *

_Transformation sequence: Harusuke._

_Harusuke's watch begins to glow as Harusuke holds it into the air. The symbol of the sun starts to shine on Harusuke's head as his body is enveloped in golden yellow and silver light. The sun appears right above him, shining_ its _light upon him. As Harusuke bathed in_ its _glow, a silver jumpsuit with gold lines on his hips materializes around his body. It shone on his legs, and long golden metal boots that went up to his knees appear on his legs with silver hexagon knee-pads. The light shone on his arms, and then golden gauntlets appear on his hands going up to wrists. Then a yellow symbol of the sun materializes in front_ of _him, and it crashes into his chest, making a golden chest piece of armor appear with silver shoulder guards._ Finally _, a silver helmet covers head exposing his hair and making it stand up with a mouth guard covering his mouth and nose. Harusuke's eyes open his eyes and then strikes his signature pose the symbol of the sun appears behind him_.

* * *

Now it was Usagi's turn to have her jaw drop.

"No... No way! Harusuke's transformed too?!" she cried.

"Whoa," said Harusuke. "I did transform! I don't know if I should be freaked out or impressed by this."

"This is crazy!" said Usagi. "Will someone tell me just what is going on?! Why are we transformed like this?!"

Just then, Usagi and Harusuke both heard a voice seeming to have come from miles away.

"Someone, please help me!" it said. "Somebody, please help me! Help! No! Mom! Please stop it!"

Usagi and Harusuke knew who that was.

"Usagi, did you hear that?" asked Harusuke.

"Yeah. It sounded like Naru!" said Usagi. "Just what the heck is going on?"

"Now, do you two finally believe me?" Luna asked, challenging the two.

"Well... I still don't know what's going on, but Naru seems to be in deep trouble," admitted Usagi.

"Yeah, and it sounded like the big trouble variety," said Harusuke.

"She is," said Luna. "Usagi, you have become Sailor Moon and Harusuke, you have become Solaris The Guardian of the Sun. Now the two of you need to hurry and rescue your friend before it's too late!"

"Who? Us?" asked Usagi and Harusuke.

They looked at each other still puzzled as to what was going on, but then they both nodded to each other ready to save Naru

* * *

Back at the jewelry store, Naru was in the clutches of her imposter of a mom. She had a firm hold of Naru's neck, threatening to suffocate her to death. Naru tried to break free, but she couldn't

"St-stop it, Mom," she choked out, trying to reason with her. "I... can't breathe..."

The imposter chuckled evilly. "I'm not your mother, you stupid, naive little girl."

And to prove it, she revealed her true form as Morga. Her skin darkened and began thin, almost showing bone. An unknown shape of a scar appeared on her forehead, and her eyes became yellow with black scleras. Upon seeing this unsightly transformation, Naru gasped in shock and horror.

"I locked your pathetic mother in the basement, and when I'm done killing you, she'll be next on my list!" hissed Morga. "And then I'll send you both to the underworld!"

She tightened her grip harder, and Naru lost consciousness. It seemed that she was going to die right then and there, but then -.

"Stop right there, you ugly beast!"

"And get away from Naru too!"

A pair of voices stopped Morga, causing her to turn her head all the way around. She saw two figures standing in front of the sliding doors.

"And who the hell are you two?"

Usagi and Harusuke, or rather Sailor Moon and Solaris hesitated, not sure how to respond, but then Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice; I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"And I'm the knight with the brilliance of the sun and the courage of a warrior! I am Solaris! And by the power of the sun, with my rays, I'll scorch you!"

"Solaris and Sailor what?" growled Morga unimpressed as she turned her body around till it matched her head. "Are those catchphrases supposed to scare me? Arise those who have given your energy to our great ruler! Arise and attack those two stupid brats!"

The women who had fallen unconscious due to Morga's enchanted jewelry then came to life. They stared at the two heroes and walked towards them like they were zombies ready to rip them to shreds. Sailor Moon stepped back in fear, her confidence disappearing.

"Oh, no... now what are supposed to do?" Sailor Moon whimpered.

"Sailor Moon! Get ready!" said Solaris stepping in front of her. "We have no choice but to fight!"

The fat lady in pink then lunged at them first. Solaris and Sailor Moon immediately got out of the way to avoid being tackled to the ground. More customers came after them, and the two continued to dodge. A girl with an iron rod swung at it hard at Solaris, but he ducked out of the way just in time and knocked the iron away from the victim. Another girl came at Sailor Moon with a broken glass bottle. She managed to avoid it in the nick of time, but she ended up hitting the wall, cutting her knee. The cut wasn't that serious, but when Sailor Moon saw it, she began to panic.

"Oh, no! I'm bleeding!" she cried. "This is bad!"

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing!?" Luna said, suddenly appearing behind her. "You have to fight back and defeat that monster! Solaris can't do it on his own!"

"But... but I can't!" squeaked Sailor Moon, trembling slightly in fear and her eyes welling up in tears. "I don't wanna fight! I'm too scared! I wanna go home!"

Morga cackled evilly, seeing Sailor Moon cowering in fear. Thinking that this was the perfect time to strike, she gunned for Sailor Moon. Solaris, seeing that his sister was in trouble, rushed towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Solaris yelled. "You're not laying a finger on her!"

Then suddenly, a possessed girl grabbed Solaris' leg, stopping him. Then two more grabbed hold of his arms. Solaris tried to break free, but the girls held him in place, preventing him.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" he yelled as he struggled.

Morga seeing as Solaris wasn't in the way, stretched her arm, extending her sharp nails aiming right for Sailor Moon. "Time to finish you off, you sniveling brat!" she shrieked.

"Sailor Moon! Get out of there!" yelled Solaris.

Sailor Moon seeing this coming shut her eyes letting out a terrified scream, but suddenly something like an arrow shot out scratching Morga's arm stopping her. Sailor Moon opened her eyes, and before her feet was a red rose.

"Who did that?!" demanded Morga.

She, along with Solaris and Sailor Moon looked up above and saw someone on the windowsill. It was a young man wearing a tuxedo with a black cape lined with red billowing in the wind, and a black top hat on his head and white masquerade glasses.

"I am known as Tuxedo Mask," the man said. He turned to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon. Crying isn't going to solve your problems. You must face them head-on to defeat this evil creature!"

"Yeah... but... I can't help it..." whimpered Sailor Moon.

Right then and there, she began to cry, but as she did, the hairpieces in her hair began to glow, and her crying became a supersonic wave. The waves were so loud and so strong that the entire area shook, and all the women fell unconscious, including the ones that were holding Solaris setting him free.

"Stop that hideous crying!" shrieked Morga, covering her ears, trying to block the sound.

"Solaris! Use your Solar Binding to hold that monster place now!" cried Luna.

Solaris clenched his hand into a fist, making it glow in bright light. He brought it back and thrust it forward. "SOLAR BINDING!"

A bright light shone out from his hand and split into two, wrapping around Morga like a lasso. Morga struggled to try and break free, but the bindings held her in place.

"Sailor Moon! Now's your chance!" Luna yelled. "Take off your tiara and throw it while yelling, 'Moon Tiara Action'!"

"But why do I have to do that?" sniffed Sailor Moon. "What's gonna happen?!"

"Just hurry up and do it!" yelled Luna. "Solaris can't hold Morga much longer, so just do it!"

Sailor Moon quickly stopped crying and plucked up courage. She then took off her tiara, and it transformed into a glowing white disc of energy.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

She took aimed and then threw the disc with all her strength. The attack zipped through the air heading straight for Morga. Morga let out a scream of anguish and horror before it sliced right through her causing an explosion of moon dust. Morga then dissolved, turning into nothing, but a pile of ash. Solaris and Sailor Moon stared at the ash of dist until it disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa... did... we do that?" whispered Sailor Moon.

"We did," said Solaris. "But... you landed the finishing blow. Well done, Sailor Moon."

"Solaris is right. You both did well."

Solaris and Sailor Moon then turned to Tuxedo Mask, who was still standing on the windowsill smiling proudly.

"This will be a night that I won't soon forget," he continued.

And with a whip of his cape, he was gone. Then Luna came up to the two heroes. "He was right—well done, Solaris. And you too, Sailor Moon," she said.

"Yeah. It was a little scary, but we did do great," said Solaris. "Didn't we Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon wasn't paying attention. Her eyes had hearts in them as she stared out of the window were Tuxedo Mask was. "He is so cute!" she said dreamily.

Solaris could only sigh and pinch his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dark realm, the energy that Jadeite had been collecting had now disappeared with a violent burst.

"What is this?!" he said with shock. "Morga's been defeated?! The fool..."

* * *

The very next day at school, the school was abuzz with gossip and rumors.

"You won't believe this, but I had an incredible dream last night!" said Naru. "Two superheroes named Sailor Moon and Solaris saved us from some hideous monster."

"Are you kidding? Me too!" said a girl.

"So did I!" said another girl.

"Oh, wow! Talk about weird!" said Naru. "What do you think, Usagi? Isn't that weird?"

Usagi didn't reply. She was face down on her desk, taking a nap.

"Hey! Usagi, are you even listening?!" asked Naru.

Usagi opened a sleepy eye. "Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here. I'm exhausted."

"Hmph! Well then, maybe your brother would be more interested in this," huffed Naru. "Hey, Harusuke, don't you think - "

Naru then trailed off for Harusuke was sleeping as well, which surprised her. "Harusuke, you too? I'd expect this from Usagi, but..."

Harusuke yawned. "Sorry, Naru, but Usagi and I are kinda tired, so please keep it down for a bit?"

Naru and the others could only be all the more confused as both Usagi and Harusuke both yawned and then went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening, in the middle of the Juban District, in an alleyway by the bakery, various young girls, and some men stood in line gathering around a single man. He was elderly for his age and was also a skilled fortune teller. People came from all over just to see him. A young man, in particular, was standing in front, wearing a large overcoat with a black hat and sunglasses. He was, of course, Jadeite, but nobody knew this yet. Just then, two women came behind the man and saw the line.

"Oh, no! Look how long the line is!" one said.

"Well, of course!" said the other. "I mean, after all, the guy is the best! He's even been on TV a couple of times too!"

"Yeah. I heard that when the guy reads your fortune, he'll be dead on," said the first.

Jadeite, who happened to overhear them, scoffed under his breath. "Foolish humans," he thought as he stepped out of the line and walked away.

* * *

In the dark dimension, Queen Beryl sat on her throne in front of her followers. She had just now received the news that her followers had not yet found what she was looking for.

"What? You all still have not yet found the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"No..." her followers replied, all speaking in a ghostly wail.

"Then, you must hurry and search harder!" said Beryl. "The great ruler needs large amounts of energy, and it doesn't like to be kept waiting. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said her followers as they all disappeared to resume the search.

Just then, Jadeite appeared.

"Jadeite, it's you," said Queen Beryl.

"Yes, my queen," said Jadeite as he bowed before her.

"I'm sure you must have heard that the Legendary Silver Crystal has yet to be found," said Beryl. "So, I want you to focus on harvesting the energy from the humans instead."

"Yes, my queen," said Jadeite. "And rest assured that I already have a plan in mind and have already taken care of that..."

"Good," said Beryl. "Now go. Gather as much energy as you can and don't fail."

"Yes, my queen," said Jadeite.

* * *

In the real world at the Tsukino residence, Usagi was still in bed, sleeping peacefully. Then her alarm clock, which was in the shape of a cartoonish chicken, began cheep, signaling that it was time for her to wake up. However, Usagi turned to her side and ignored it. Then Luna came up next to her by her bed.

"Time to wake up, Usagi!" she said, trying to wake her.

Usagi, in a sleepy mumble, turned to her side again, pulling her blankets over her head, wanting to stay asleep, but Luna would not have it.

"Oh no, you don't," she said. "You're not gonna fall back asleep that easily."

She then jumped up and land on top of Usagi's sleeping body right on her chest. Now wide awake, Usagi uncovered her head from the blankets looking a bit red and having the wind knocked out of her.

"I... can't breathe..." she croaked.

"How do you expect to get anywhere in our mission like that?!" said Luna. "Now, get up already."

"All right, all right," said Usagi as she sat up from the bed, grabbing the clock, and turning it off. "I'm up already."

"Atta girl," said Luna, happy that she was able to get Usagi up.

Then Usagi's eyes widened, her face slightly paled, and she let out a startled scream. For when she looked at the clock, it read the time of 8:20, which meant that she had once again woke up late.

"It's already at eight!" she cried. "Luna! Why didn't you or Harusuke wake me up earlier?! Now I'm late for school!"

"Well, Harusuke and I tried, but you still wouldn't-" Luna began to say, trying to explain, but Usagi had leaped off her bed and dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. After a few moments of silence, Luna couldn't help but let out an aggravated sigh.

* * *

At the school, Harusuke sat in the classroom deep into his thoughts, staring at the bracelet he now wore on his hand. His thoughts were everywhere, but they were mostly filled with what had happened the other night when he and Usagi had become Sailor Moon and Solaris to defeat Morga.

"I still can't get over it," he thought to himself. "One minute me and Usagi were just normal kids, and then the next minute a talking cat named Luna comes along and turns us into superheroes. No matter how many times I think about it, it still sounds like some kind of dream. Only this dream is real. It also kind of makes me wonder. Will that be all for Usagi and I, or will there be other battles we have to fight?"

He looked over at Usagi's and saw that it was once again empty.

"And speaking of Usagi, it looks like she's late again as usual," he thought as he let out a sigh.

Then Ms. Haruna came in and started taking roll. As she did a certain, someone quietly entered the classroom, crawling on the floor towards her desk, trying to be sneaky. However, she could be seen by everyone in the class, including Ms. Haruna. It wasn't long till Umino spoke up having to have just now spotted Usagi on the floor.

"Well, hello, and good morning to you, Usagi!" Umino greeted, cheerfully.

Usagi froze from surprise, and Ms. Haruna took one look at Usagi and pointed towards the door.

"Usagi Tsukino! Once again, you go straight into the hallway!" she said.

All Harusuke could do was sigh and pinch his nose. "Oh, Usagi..."

* * *

Usagi was once again standing in the hallway. However, she had an unexpected someone standing with her. Umino, to be exact.

"So... how come you're out here with me?" asked Usagi.

Umino blushed, while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well... uh...you see... it's kinda difficult for me to explain," he said.

Usagi gave Umino a strange look, and then she took a step away from him.

"He's such a weirdo," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

A little later, Umino had called out Naru during lunch out by the tree near the courtyard. Naru ran as fast as could until she saw Umino leaning by a tree. She then went up to him.

"Hey, Umino! I'm here!" she said. "What did you want to talk to me about that was so important?"

Umino said nothing. Then his cheeks turned bright red as he spoke. "I wanna go out on a date with Usagi!" he said. "Date her and also trade diaries with her, and also talk to her parents about our future together!"

Naru stared at Umino. Then she burst out laughing. "There is no way that's gonna happen!"

Umino let out a wail of despair as he sank to his knees as Naru continued to laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think that it'll work between you two if you come and ask her straight out like that," said Naru as she collected herself.

"You're right!" said Umino as he straightened up. "Maybe I should go for the stealthy approach and then attack her from behind!"

"Please don't do that," said Naru giving Umino a strange look. "Now, if you want my opinion, I say that you should go to a fortuneteller about what you should do."

Umino looked at Naru and smiled. "If that's the case, then I already have the answer!" he said. He dug into his pocket and then pulled out a strange pink device with a small screen. He pushed a button and a small picture of himself as Usagi appeared on the screen. "This "fortune-telling game" I have was based on an idea I had," he explained. "According to this, Usagi and I are supposed to get married in the future and like happily ever after!"

"That's not what I meant!" snapped Naru, her face bright red with annoyance. "I'm saying that you should go see a real fortuneteller!"

"Oh.. I see," said Umino putting his game back into his pocket.

"Now that I think about it, I think a house of fortune just opened up in the Juban District," said Naru. "I heard that they're excellent at telling fortunes, so why don't you give them try?"

"Yeah! I think I will!" said Umino. "Thanks, Naru!"

* * *

Later that day, Usagi and Harusuke were walking home after a rough day at school. For Usagi, that is. So Harusuke decided that he'd take Usagi to see the fortuneteller that everyone had been talking about as a way of cheering her up before the two of them went home.

"Man... what a day," said Usagi. "I hate it when Ms. Haruna sent me out into the hallway like that."

"Well, she wouldn't have had to if you hadn't gone and try to sneak into the classroom," pointed out Harusuke.

Usagi pouted. "Come on, Harusuke! You don't need to rub it in. And here I was thinking that you were being a good brother by taking me to this fortuneteller."

Harusuke chuckled. "Come on, Usagi. Don't be like that. Besides look on the bright side, maybe you'll get some good luck when you have your fortune read."

"Yeah! You're right!" said Usagi smiling. "Maybe I will! Let's hurry up and get there already! I hope the line won't be too long!"

They then passed the alley and expecting to find it with an abnormally long line, but there was no one to be seen.

"That's odd," said Harusuke. "I'm pretty sure it was somewhere around here."

Then Usagi looked down at the alley, and there sat an older man with a table reading a book.

"Hey Harusuke, look," said Usagi pointing to the old man. "Is that him?"

Harusuke looked. "I don't know," he said. "But it couldn't hurt to ask him. Let's find out."

The two then walked up to the man who greeted them warmly with a kind, friendly smile.

"Excuse me, sir," said Usagi. "Is this the place where people have their fortune read?"

"That's correct," said the man.

"Really? That's odd," said Harusuke. "Isn't there supposed to be a long line of people? We've heard this place was trendy."

The man chuckled. "Yes. You're right. However, I have competition now."

He then pointed behind Harusuke and Usagi, causing the two of them to turn around. A few feet away from them in another building was a giant, gaudy sign with flashing colors that said "House of Fortune."

"What the heck...? That's downright flashy," said Harusuke.

"What on earth is that place?" asked Usagi.

"Well, as the name suggests, it's the newest place for reading your fortunes, The House of Fortune," said the old man.

"What? You mean to tell us that that place does fortune-telling too?" asked Usagi.

"Yes," said the old man, now looking a bit sad. "Everyone is over there because... well, it's new."

Feeling a little sorry for the man and wanting to cheer him up, Harusuke and Usagi held out their palms, causing the man to look up at them.

"Well, not us," said Harusuke. "If you don't mind..."

"We would like you to read our fortunes, please," finished Usagi.

The man smiled. "Why, of course," said the old man. "And thank you." He then took a magnifying glass and looked very carefully at Usagi's palm first. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"I can tell there's a boy that likes you," he said. "And it's someone that you see all the time."

"Really?!" squealed Usagi feeling excited. "That's great!"

The man then looked at Harusuke's palm. He thoughtfully hummed as he looked at his palm carefully. Then he spoke again. "As for you, young man, you will have a fateful encounter with a girl," he said.

"Really?" asked Harusuke.

"Yes," continued the old man. "She will be a total stranger to you at first, but as time passes, you both will grow close and will become lovers."

"Oh, wow! That's great, Harusuke!" said Usagi. "I wonder who the lucky girl is?"

* * *

While Harusuke and Usagi were having their fortune read, Umino just so happened to pass by them and walk into the House of Fortune taking Naru's advice, hoping to get his fortune read about his future with Usagi. When he got inside, he looked around and was amazed. The place had mysterious paintings and had dim lighting giving the room an otherworldly vibe. He soon came to a table where a young woman sat before him.

"Hello there, young one," she said. "Have you come to have your fortune read?"

"Y-yes ma'am," said Umino as he sat down on the table in front of her. "I wanna know about a certain girl. I wanna ask if she wants to go out with me, but I don't think I have the guts."

"Do not worry," said the woman. "Your question will soon have an answer as I look into your future."

She shuffled a deck of tarot cards and then placed twelve of them face down in a circle around the table. She then placed one more card right in the center of the table in the middle. She then blew gently on the cards causing them to stand upright for a few seconds, and then they flipped over revealing their other sides.

"Now... look deep into my eyes," she said in an ominous tone.

Umino obeyed, and he couldn't help but be hypnotized by the woman's eyes as they stared right into his. The card in the middle then began to glow in an eerie light and start to float into the air.

"You are now a charming servant of the devil," the woman said to Umino. "Whatever little thing you want to do pops into your head, you will do it without any fear in your heart.

"I understand completely," said Umino in a dull and strange monotone. "I can do whatever I want to."

The card then floated around like it was alive and then slipped itself inside of Umino's uniform. The woman chuckled, having to have succeeded in obtaining another puppet for her to control.

"Very soon, I will begin collecting the energy for you master Jadeite," she said. "He is sure to be most pleased."

* * *

After they had their fortunes read, Usagi and Harusuke were walking on their way home, both of them thinking about what the man had told them.

"Oh, wow! Can you believe it, Harusuke?! Both of us are gonna have lovers in our futures!" said Usagi excitedly.

"Well... nothing's for certain yet," said Harusuke. "But I feel you. It is pretty exciting, isn't it?"

"A boy I see all the time likes me? I wonder if it could be him?" said Usagi giggling a little.

"Umino?" asked Harusuke, trying to take a guess. "I mean, after all, you do see him every day."

Usagi grin quickly changed into a disgusted frown. "Of course not! I'm thinking about Motoki Harusuke!"

"You mean the guy who runs the Game Center?"

"Yes, him! I'm gonna see him right now! Ooh! I wonder if he'll be happy to see me?"

"Now hold on Usagi," said Harusuke. "We're supposed to go straight home after we got our fortunes read."

"Oh come on, Harusuke. It won't be that long," said Usagi. "Now come on! Time's a-wasting!"

And Usagi dashed away, leaving Harusuke trailing behind her. Soon they reached the Game Center, but was open; however, Motoki was nowhere to be seen.

"Aww... he's not here," said Usagi, disappointed.

"That's alright," said Harusuke. "We can just come back tomorrow and-"

"Hey, Usagi! Harusuke!"

Harusuke looked up, and Usagi blushed and almost jumped in surprise. There standing before them was the very person Usagi wanted to see.

"Hey there, you two," said Motoki. "I was just about to start work. Talk about perfect timing."

"Hi Motoki," said Usagi and Harusuke.

"Hey, I thought you guys should know, the newest Sailor V game just came in," said Motoki. "How would you two like to be the first ones to play it?"

"Yeah!" said Usagi as she followed Motoki inside. Harusuke sighed as he followed them in pursuit.

Usagi was soon playing the new Sailor V game with Harusuke and Motoki watching her. She hands busily went back and forth as she controlled Sailor V in the game. She was doing fine at first, but then the game got more complicated, making her lose one life after another, until she was on her last one. It seemed that she was going to beat the monsters, but then one of them got the upper hand, and, it was Game Over.

"Shoot!" said Usagi, and she lightly pounded her fists.

"Pretty difficult, isn't it?" asked Motoki.

"It sure is," replied Usagi.

"Here. Let me show you a few tricks," said Harusuke as he pulled up a seat next to Usagi. He then inserted a coin to get the game started.

"You don't have to do that, Motoki," said Harusuke. "I could have given you a coin to use."

"It's all right. It's on me," said Motoki. "Now watch very closely, OK, Usagi?"

"Um... OK," said Usagi.

As Motoki went on to explain how to beat the game, Usagi felt her face redden, and her heart began to beat like a drum.

"Oh wow... my heart is beating like crazy, but I feel like I'm in heaven," Usagi thought.

Harusuke, who was watching this play out, could see how Usagi looked when she was sitting with Motoki.

"Well, what do you know. Guess Sis has got a crush on him after all," he thought. "Well, I guess that shouldn't surprise me. She was acting the same way when she saw Tuxedo Mask the other day. Must be some kind of phase or something."

Just then, Harusuke happened to look away from the Motoki and Usagi to find that an unexpected visitor had appeared next to him sitting on the game console. A particular black cat, to be exact. When Harusuke saw her, he couldn't help but let out a startled yelp causing Usagi and Motoki to stop focusing on the game. Usagi couldn't help but frown at Luna for ruining the mood they both had.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Luna? Is that the name of your cat Usagi?" asked Motoki. "Hm. Now that I think about it, she's been around here quite a lot lately. Is she some kind of stray?"

Luna glared at Motoki, insulted for being called a stray. Then he leaped out and then grabbed hold of Usagi's sleeve by her teeth.

"Hey! Luna, what are you doing?! Get off of me!" she cried as she tried to shake her off of her arm, but she refused to let go.

"I think she's trying to tell us that we should get home," said Harusuke. "It is getting a little late."

"All right, all right, we're coming," said Usagi. "We'll head home already."

At the sound of her words, Luna finally let go, and Usagi picked up her school bag.

"Well then, we'll see you later, Motoki," said Harusuke. "We're gonna head home now."

"You sure you want to?" asked Motoki. "Usagi hasn't finished her game."

"Don't worry. I'll come back later," said Usagi. "See ya!"

"I'll be waiting," said Motoki. "You know... you always seem to brighten up my day every time I see you, Usagi."

Usagi couldn't help but let out a happy squeal under her breath. She turned around and gave Motoki a cheerful smile, and then she, along with Harsuke and Luna left the arcade. Usagi then looked down at Luna, glaring.

"Nice going, Luna! We had a perfectly good mood going on in there, you know!" she said.

"Weren't you two were supposed to have gone straight home after school?" asked Luna.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," said Harusuke.

"Well... yeah... technically I was supposed to," said Usagi hesitantly.

"As long as you understand you two," said Luna. "After all, you two have a mission of the utmost importance to fulfill."

"Yes, Luna, we know," said Harusuke. "Right, Usagi?"

Harusuke then noticed that Usagi wasn't there. He then saw her running in the other direction of where they came.

"Hey! Usagi! Come back!" he cried

"Where are you going!?" called Luna.

"I'm going back to that fortuneteller again, so that I can ask him about my future with Motoki!" Usagi called back.

She soon came back to the alleyway where the fortuneteller was, but when Usagi looked in the alley, she saw that it was empty. Harusuke and Luna soon caught up with her.

"Oh, no. I'm too late," said Usagi.

"It looks like he's gone home for the day," said Harusuke.

Then Usagi turned around and saw the House of Fortune. An idea flew into her brain.

"Hey, Harusuke! Let's go there," she said, pointing to it.

"Now wait just a minute Usagi," said Harusuke. "We should head home instead! Besides, you can just wait for that guy who did our fortune's tomorrow."

"But Harusuke! I wanna know right away," said Usagi. Then she had another idea. She then started to take off her shoe, but left her foot inside it.

"Usagi, what are you up to?" asked Luna.

"I'm going to decide my fortune to decide where to go," said Usagi. "Since we don't have coins, I'm gonna use my shoe. Heads, I go to the old man from before. Tails, I go to the House of Fortune."

"Usagi! Wait a minute! Don't-"

Harusuke tried to stop her, but it was too late. Usagi kicked her leg up, sending her show flying high into the air. It flew in a beautiful arc until gravity brought the shoe down, landing perfectly on top of a young boy's head. The same young boy who Usagi and Harusuke had encountered before.

"OW!" he yelled as he took the shoe off of his head. He turned around and walked up to them, looking very cross. Particularly at Usagi. "Watch where you're throwing things, bun-head!" he said.

"Is that all you can say?!" snapped Usagi.

"OK, then. How about this then: why don't you try acting like more like a lady for a change?" said the young boy.

"Now, now. Take it easy two," said Harusuke coming in between them trying to calm them down.

The two gazed grimly at each other before Usagi snatched her shoe back, and the young boy walked away. Usagi grumpily put her shoe back on her foot and stomped away, heading towards home, but not before blowing a razzberry at his back.

"That lousy stupid jerk!" she grumbled. "Now that boy's got me in a rotten mood! Who's does that jerk think he is?!"

All Luna and Harusuke could do, was shrug their shoulders as they followed Usagi home. At least she was now walking home as they wanted. On their way back, as they were getting close, a familiar voice called out them.

"Hey, Usagi, Harusuke!"

Usagi and Harusuke turned around, and there was their father, Kenji Tsukino, carrying a couple of bags of groceries.

"Oh, hey, Dad," said Harusuke. "What brings you around here? Doing some shopping?"

"Yeah. I managed to get off work early for a change, and I decided to get a couple of things for your mother," said Kenji.

"Well, that's sweet of you, Dad," said Usagi.

"Of course," smiled Kenji. "I mean, after all, your mom works very hard to take care of all of us. It's the very least I can do. By the way, what are the two of you doing out so late? Come on, let's get home. We don't want your mother getting worried."

"Sure thing Dad."

Then the three of them walked home together with Luna walking close to them. It was then that Kenji had noticed Luna.

"Hey, you two, what's with the cat?" he asked. "It looks to me that it's trying to follow us home."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Dad," said Harusuke. "That cat's a friend of ours."

"Yeah. A really good friend," added Usagi.

"Well, OK then," said Kenji. "I guess that's OK. Although I do find it slightly strange."

Luna let out a small humph having been insulted a second time as the four of them walked home.

* * *

The very next day, Usagi and Harusuke all arrived at school the same as usual. Only this time, Usagi managed to get herself up for once and walked with Harusuke to school. The two were at their lockers switching their shoes with their walking ones in the building. Just then, Naru came up to them.

"Hey there, you guys," she said.

"Good morning Naru. What's up?" asked Harusuke.

"There's something that I wanted to ask you two," said Naru.

"What is it?" asked Usagi.

"Has Umino said anything to you lately?" asked Naru. "Particularly you Usagi?"

"Not really," said Usagi shaking your head. "Why? What do you mean? About what?"

Naru grinned. "That he likes you. But not the like as a friend, I mean the 'likes' likes you."

"What?!" cried Usagi, her hair jumping a little in surprise.

"Well now," said Harusuke, a smile working it's way to his lips. "This is a surprise. Guess that man we ran into the other day was spot on after all."

"Harusuke! Don't joke about that!" said Usagi. "Naru, are you sure? It has to be someone else."

"Of course, I'm sure," said Naru. "Umino likes you, but the guy's so shy he couldn't bring himself to tell you and-"

"Hey there, Usagi. How about we go on a date together?"

Suddenly a voice came from beside them, causing the three to turn their attention towards it. There stood Umino; however, he was completely different than usual. His usual school outfit was replaced with a light blue suit with a pink undershirt and a green tie. He also, for some reason, looked more confident than usual. Naru, Usagi, and Harusuke were surprised to see him.

"What in the world... Is that you, Umino?" murmured Harusuke taken aback a little.

"What's happened to you?" asked Usagi.

"Umino, you can't come to school out of uniform like that," said Naru. "Ms. Haruna is gonna get upset."

"Who cares?" scoffed Umino as he walked up to Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, let's get going and have some fun."

"What? Going where exactly?" asked Usagi nervously.

"Wow. Someone's got a little overconfident all of a sudden," said Naru.

"Overconfident or pushy?" muttered Harusuke.

Then Ms. Haruna arrived, and just as Naru said, when she saw Umino's suit, she was upset.

"Umino! What in the world is with that outfit are you wearing?!" she said in shock and anger.

Umino smirked as he took out a biscuit of sorts and put it into his mouth, eating it. Then he walked past Ms. Haruna ignoring her, which made her even angrier.

"Are you listening to me?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

Umino stopped and then did the unthinkable of someone of his nature. He reached over towards her skirt and flipped it upwards, exposing her underwear in front of Usagi, Naru, and Harusuke.

"That was a joke," said Umino as he sauntered away, laughing rudely.

Ms. Haruna stood there stunned as to what had just happened, as did Harusuke, Usagi, and Naru. Then Ms. Haruna burst into tears wailing like a child. "I'll never live this down! There's no way that someone will marry me now!" she sobbed.

In the middle of class, things were no better. Umino was laughing rudely and loudly as he was reading a manga, not paying attention to Ms. Haruna at all. Ms. Haruna tried her best to ignore Umino, but considering that he exposed her underwear before she quickly reached a breaking point. She was so cross that the stick of chalk she held her hand broke in two, and her face went red with anger.

"Umino, that's quite enough!"

She then walked towards his desk, hoping to teach him a lesson or two when suddenly she fell over. The reason being was that another student named Yuji had stuck out his leg, causing Ms. Haruna to trip. Ms. Haruna glared at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Yuji?!" she said.

"I think you need to learn to speak more quietly in-class teacher," said Yuji with a snarky smirk.

"What did you say?!"

A little later, Usagi, Naru, and Harusuke met up to discuss Umino's and Yuji's recent behavior at the corner of the courtyard. Naru then explained to them that they haven't been acting like this ever since that they came from the House of Fortune.

"And you're sure that's where Umino went after you talked to him?" asked Harusuke.

"Yeah. I told him all about it," said Naru. "And I think that Yuji went over there as well."

"Well, one thing's for sure," said Usagi. "Umino's taken a turn for the crazy, and Yuji too. I think I liked him better as a weirdo. All this stuff that they're doing is bound to get them suspended. Or worse."

"Well, let's just hope that things don't get that far," said Harusuke.

But Harusuke's hopes would end up being in vain. Right then, the three heard the sound of broken glass, causing them to turn attention to where they heard it. Sure enough, Umino, along with four other boys, were standing in front of a window to a classroom with a fresh hole that in it, each one holding stones.

"Guess I spoke too soon," said Harusuke.

"Hey! Just what do you think you kids are doing?!" he exclaimed as he opened the broken window. "You kids are in a lot of trouble!"

Umino then picked up another rock and then threw at the teacher who hastily shut the window, making the stone break another hole in it.

"Screw you! Do you think an incompetent teacher like you can act so big and boss us around? Guess again!" said Umino. "You're not as smart as you think, old man!"

"Yeah! Let's teach em a lesson!" said another boy.

Then five of them all started throwing stones at the windows, causing the glass to sprinkle everywhere and all the while the boys laughed not having the slightest care in the world.

However, what everyone else didn't know was that the reason for their sudden behavior was due to the woman from the House of Fortune, who stood outside of the school. In truth, she was another one of Jadeite's solders like Morga. She had placed enchanted cards inside of them, putting them under her spell, and all the while draining their energy, and sending it to Jadeite.

"Yes... yes..." she said, smiling. "Keep on wreaking havoc! Keep causing trouble!"

Meanwhile, in the dark dimension, Jadeite had just received the energy that his monster had drained from Umino and the others, and he was pleased.

"Ah. The rebellious energy of youth," Jadeite thought. "What a way to get the most powerful energy from our great ruler. Keep going, Balm. Keep draining them dry as they cause more trouble!"

Harusuke, Naru, and Usagi couldn't stand by and watch this anymore. This was going too far, even for them. They immediately ran up Umino and his gang.

"Umino! Stop it!" cried Usagi.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" demanded Naru.

"This has gone way too far!" said Harusuke. "You could hurt someone like that!"

Umino paid no attention to Harusuke and Naru. He did, however, look at Usagi. "Hey there, Usagi," he said, giving her a twisted smile that was not like him in a tone that was trying to be smooth.

Usagi immediately cringed. "Stop saying my name like that!"

She tried to take a step back, but Umino suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"How about a kiss?" asked Umino as he grew close to Usagi's face making her just inches away from him. Usagi's eyes went wide with shock as did Naru and Harusuke's. Umino got close and was about to kiss her, but then Harusuke came between them and pushed Umino away.

"Back off, Umino!" he snapped, sounding very angry. "Now you've gone too far! Even for yourself! I'm not gonna let some guy like you kiss my sister like that!"

"What's your problem, Harusuke?!" Umino snapped, glaring at the boy. "You think you're hot stuff just because you're her brother? Well, I'm getting sick and tired of you always thinking you're better than me. I think it's time that someone put you in your place!"

Umino and the boys then surround Harusuke, ready to gang up on him. It seemed that a fight was about to break out, but then suddenly Usagi not wanting to take it anymore suddenly burst into tears letting out a loud wail.

"I can't stand you like this, Umino!" she wailed. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

She sobs were so loud that everyone around her covered their ears. Even Harusuke and Naru had to cover theirs.

"C-come on you guys," said Umino, clearly put off from Usagi's crying. "Let's get out of here."

And with that, Umino and his gang walked away, leaving a crying Usagi, Harusuke, and Naru by themselves.

"Usagi! It's OK!" called Naru putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're gone now."

Usagi immediately stopped crying and then went back to normal, letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I feel better now."

Naru let out a sigh of annoyance while Harusuke stared dumbly at his sister in surprise.

* * *

Later after school, Usagi and Harusuke were walking home thinking about the events that transpired with Umino and the others.

"Usagi. Not that I'm complaining or nothing, but did you cry like that just to save me?" asked Harusuke.

"Well..." said Usagi thoughtfully. "I don't know. I just cried. Although I didn't want you to get into a fight, especially with those odds."

"I know," said Harusuke. "You're right about that, but I will say that Umino overstepped a boundary back there. I mean, he did try to kiss you."

"I know. Not to mention that Umino and his little gang were throwing rocks at the teacher and other stuff," said Usagi. "I wonder what's causing him to act that way."

"Perhaps maybe I can explain," said a voice.

Usagi and Harusuke looked up to find Luna sitting on a wall looking down at them.

"Oh, Luna. I take it you know what's going on?" asked Harusuke.

"Indeed," said Luna. "I happened by the school and saw those boys. I sensed really dark energy coming from them."

"Dark energy?"

Harusuke and Usagi looked at each other. They immediately knew what Luna was getting at when she said those words.

"So... that means..." began Usagi.

"Yes. I'm afraid that some bad guys are stirring up trouble again," said Luna.

"You mean like with what happened at Naru's store?" asked Harusuke.

"If that's true, then that means Umino and the others are being controlled or something?" asked Usagi.

"Exactly," said Luna.

Usagi then suddenly remembered what Naru had told her and Harusuke back at school. "If that's the case, then the House of Fortune had something to do with it."

"How do you figure?" asked Luna.

"We just talked to Naru today," explained Usagi. "She told us how Umino's been acting weird ever since he came from that place."

"And it's not just him. I bet some of the other boys went into there too," added Harusuke.

"Good work, you two. I'm impressed," said Luna.

"Thanks! You can reward me with more magic items like the brooch you gave me?" said Usagi as she held out her hand, expecting a reward of sorts.

"Nice try," Luna sweatdropped as she ran off down the block. "Now come on! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Soon enough, they were back in the Juban district again hiding in an alley beside the House of Fortune.

"All right, you two. It's time to transform again," said Luna.

"Um... do we have to? I mean, are we gonna have to fight again?" asked Usagi nervously.

"Of course you do!" said Luna sharply. "If you don't, who knows what the enemy plans to do with your friends."

"I agree," said Harusuke. "I know this will be our second time doing this Usagi, and I'm a little nervous too, but we gotta do this. We're the only ones who can save Umino and the others. Don't worry. I'll be right there with you."

Usagi was still a little nervous, but she felt a little more confident thanks to Harusuke's words. She raised her hand and was about to transform, but then she paused. Then she knocked her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Um... I kinda forgot what I'm supposed to say. What were the words again?"

Luna sighed. "It's Moon Prism Power Make Up."

"Right," said Usagi. "I'm ready now."

"Then let's do it," said Harusuke holding up his hand with his bracelet.

Then they both said their respective words to transform.

"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

"SOLAR GUARDIAN POWER! FLARE UP!"

* * *

_Transformation Sequence: Usagi_

_Usagi was enveloped in bright light. Her body shone with rainbow colors as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch, it shone pink and as ribbon shot out, wrapping her upper torso and midsection, becoming a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue-collar with white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms, and pink ribbon wraps around her arms, turning into a pair of long white gloves. Pink ribbons wrap around Usagi's legs, turning into a pair of red thigh-high boots. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. Then a small gem starts glowing in the middle of Usagi's forehead. A gold tiara with a red gem, a pair of dangling crescent moon earrings, a red choker with a moon on it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

_Transformation sequence: Harusuke._

_Harusuke's bracelet begins to glow as Harusuke holds it into the air. The symbol of the sun begins to glow on Harusuke's head as his body is enveloped in golden yellow and silver light. The sun appears right above him shining it's light upon him. As Harusuke is bathed in its glow a silver jumpsuit with gold lines on his hips materializes around his body. It shone on his legs, and long golden metal boots that went up to his knees appear on his legs with silver hexagon knee-pads. The light shone on his arms, and then golden gauntlets appear on his hands going up to wrists. Then a yellow symbol of the sun materializes in front of him, and it crashes into his chest, making a golden chest piece of armor appear with silver shoulder guards. Finally, a silver helmet covers head exposing his hair and making it stand up with a mouth guard covering his mouth and nose. Harusuke's eyes open his eyes and then strikes his signature pose the symbol of the sun appears behind him._

* * *

Inside of the House of Fortune, all of the controlled boys, including Umino, were gathered inside with Balm.

"You all have done well, my loyal servants," she said. "Now go out and tear up the rest of this town! Do it for our great ruler!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Let's do it!"

The boys smiled evilly and were about to leave to do what the woman told them, but then...

"You know what's worse than forcing people to be rude and damaging things that aren't theirs?" asked a feminine voice. "Forcing those people to think of nothing for other people's feelings, that's what."

"Especially if you're forcing the person to do something that he or she might regret or not want to do!" said a male voice.

Balm as well as the boys snapped their heads towards the direction of the voices which were coming from the doors.

"Who's there?!" demanded Balm.

The doors immediately burst open, revealing the very two in question.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice!"

"And I'm the knight with the brilliance of the sun and the courage of a warrior who also fights for love and justice!"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Solaris!"

"And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"And in the name of the sun, with my blinding rays, I"ll scorch you!"

Balm was surprised and confused from their speeches, but then she fired an array of what appeared to be tarot cards at them. Sailor Moon and Harusuke dodged them just in time.

"Hey! You could have hit my face with those things!" snapped Sailor Moon.

"That's because she was trying to hit you in the face!" said Luna, who was behind the door watching the fight. "Get it together, Sailor Moon!"

"Yeah. The enemy isn't gonna give you a warning when they attack," said Solaris flatly.

Balm then revealed her monster form. She became a sickly green color, her eyes turned yellow, and her hair turned black and alive.

"Go get them!" she commanded to her mind-controlled army.

At her command, the boys surrounded her turned green and had glowing yellow eyes as she did.

"Oh, no! Not again!" cried Sailor Moon as they advanced towards her and Solaris.

"I can take them on!" said Solaris as he stood bravely in front of her, ready to fend off the boys.

"No, Solaris, don't!" said Sailor Moon. "They may be puppets, but they're still innocent! You can't hurt them!"

"But we just can't sit here and do nothing either," said Solaris. "If we don't do something soon, they'll be right on top of us!"

The boys crowded closer and closer to Sailor Moon and Solaris. Then just as Solaris was about to try and attack to fend them off without hurting them, a red rose shot out and hit Balm right on her face blinding her. Balm shrieked in agony, and at the same time, the boys suddenly were frozen dead in their tracks.

"Damn it!" she growled as she rubbed her eyes. "Who else dares get in my way?!"

"That would be me."

Sure enough, standing by the door was the man in the tuxedo from the other night. Sailor Moon and Solaris recognized him immediately. Sailor Moon, especially.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Solaris.

"Just helping out," he replied. "Remember never to give up, no matter how hard or difficult it is."

"Okay!" said Sailor Moon adoringly.

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "See you around," he said as he disappeared from behind the door. "Until we meet again."

"Goodbye and thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon, still having a lovestruck look in her eyes.

Then Balm seeing Sailor Moon distracted went on the attack, her hair growing large and turning into tendril-like hands.

"Sailor Moon! Incoming!" yelled Solaris.

Sailor Moon hearing the warning, was able to jump out of the way just in time as Balm's tendrils clawed the floor in front of her.

"Oh man! That was close!" she said with relief.

"Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!" cried Luna.

Balm attacked again using her hair tendrils. Sailor Moon then leaped out of the way just in time to dodge once more as the tendrils pierced the wall behind her, but ended up on the floor due to loss of balance. Balm turned towards her and closed in for the kill, but then Solaris jumped in.

"Not so fast, you foul creature!" he yelled. "SOLAR BINDING!"

A beam of light burst out from his hand and wrapped around Balm, closing around her and trapping her.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Finish the job!" said Solaris.

"Right! Thank you, Solaris!" replied Sailor Moon as she took off her tiara as it transformed into a white glowing disk once again. She aimed and flung it right at Balm. "MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The disc flew straight at Balm and pierced right through her center. Balm howled in pain as the attack slowly turned her body into a pile of ashes. Soon enough, Balm was destroyed, and the pile of ashes disappeared. The cards that she used to control the boys also vanished along with her returning them to normal.

"All right! We did it!" cheered Sailor Moon.

"Yeah! We did, didn't we?" said Solaris. "We showed that monster a thing or two!"

Then, seeing that Umino and the others back to themselves regaining consciousness, the two heroes, along with Luna, left the room as soon as they could disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next day, Naru explained everything that Umino did the other day, and needless to say, he was mortified.

"WHAT?! I lifted Ms. Haruna's skirt?! Seriously?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yup. And not only that, but you demanded a kiss from Usagi, almost picked a fight with Harusuke, and broke a window in one of the teacher's offices."

Umino's face went pale from the shock and depression as he turned around and walked away.

"Hey, Umino, wait. Where are you going?" asked Naru.

"Home," replied Umino miserably. "All that's left for me there at school is possibly expulsion and misery."

"Good morning Umino."

"Feeling a little better today?"

Umino then looked up to find that Harusuke and Usagi had appeared before him, causing him to jump in surprise, letting out a shriek. He then immediately bowed before them in remorse.

"Usagi! Harusuke! I am so sorry!" he said. "Please forgive me!"

"It's OK," said Usagi. "No need to apologize."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it," said Harusuke. "As long as you're sorry about it, there's no reason why you shouldn't worry."

"Yeah. You're right. I shouldn't be all worried about it," said Umino feeling a little better. "After all, Usagi always picks herself back up when she fails a test, right? I should more like her."

And with that, Umino walked off towards the school feeling much better while Usagi felt a little insulted.

"That jerk! Does he have any idea what I go through when that happens!?" she grumped.

Harusuke chuckled. "Well, at least he's cheered up a bit," he said as he walked ahead of her. "Now come on. We're gonna be late for class."

"Oh, right! Coming!" said Usagi as she went after Harusuke as they prepared to go into another day at school in their lives as undercover superheroes.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite found himself once again kneeling before Queen Beryl giving her an update of his next mission.

"Jadeite. How are we getting along with the collection of human energy for our great ruler?" she asked.

"Everything is going just as planned, Queen Beryl," said Jadeite. "But if you could give me just a little bit more time, our success will surely be assured."

"I see. And are you positive your plan will work this time?" asked Queen Beryl raising a brow.

"Yes. We have had some - inference in the past," said Jadeite. "But this time, I will be working with Flau, and I feel confident that the result will not disappoint you."

Queen Beryl paused, thinking it over, but then she decided. "Very well, Jadeite. But keep in mind that this solely rests on your shoulders. Move forward and do not fail me this time."

"Yes, my queen," acknowledged Jadeite as he gave Queen Beryl a bow before disappearing to try and accomplish his next mission.

* * *

It was the middle of the night in the town of Juuban. Most of its residents were fast asleep except for a couple who were wide awake. Usagi sat on the floor, hugging a pillow in her arms, listening to the radio on top of her desk.

" 'All my old diaries are full of thoughts of you... and now I fill my diaries with memories of the past. I want to see you again, even if it's just one more time. So I can tell you how I feel deep inside my heart.' That last letter came from the pen name "Haruna the Dreamer" who lives in Juuban."

The moment Usagi heard the name Haruna, she nearly fell over in surprise.

"Haruna?! No way! That's the same name as the teacher!" she said. Then she shook her head. "Nah, it can't be her. It just couldn't be. Teachers like her never have boyfriends. Not to mention that she's way too old to be writing that kind of stuff."

"This program and currently accepting love letter submissions from all listeners," continued the announcer. "If your letter is picked and read on the radio, you'll receive a lovely flower brooch that is said to bring you love. And with that, that's all for tonight's Midnight Zero, brought to you by FM Ten to help you find your love. Be sure to tune in tomorrow. This is J. Daito saying... goodnight."

"Oh wow..." sighed Usagi as she got up and sat on her bed. "I wish that I could win one of those flower brooches."

As the radio transmission ended, Luna and Harusuke entered the room.

"Hey, Usagi. What are you doing up?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. Don't you know that you should be asleep by now?" asked Harusuke sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Usagi didn't pay attention to either of them. She was busy in her thoughts, thinking about how to win one of the flower brooches she heard about on the radio. "Now that I think about it... I don't think I've written a love letter before," she muttered, putting a finger to her chin.

"Usagi."

"Not to mention, I should figure out who I should write it too..."

"Usagi."

"Maybe I should write one to Motoki..."

"USAGI!

Usagi jumped after Luna and Harusuke had finally got her attention. "What?! What is it, you two?!" she yelped.

"We've been trying to get your attention for a while now, Sis," said Harusuke. "You should be in bed instead of staying up like this."

"Harusuke's right," said Luna. "If you don't get to sleep, you're gonna end up waking up late for school again. You don't have the time to be staying up listening to these midnight radio shows, especially since you're a guardian chosen for a special mission. When are you going to get it?"

Usagi puffed her cheeks, letting out a huff. "All right, all right already. I get it," she said as she climbed into bed, slipping under the covers. "Time for bed."

Luna sighed. "Honestly... I do not understand that girl."

"Well, she is a normal teenager Luna," said Harusuke. "If I were in her shoes, I'd probably be doing the same thing." Then he let out a small yawn as he left Usagi's room. "Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep. Night Luna."

"Good night Harusuke," said Luna as she jumped onto the bed with Usagi and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kenji was reading the latest newspaper while Ikuko made breakfast. The headline on the paper said: A NEW MODERN DISEASE?! MYSTERIOUS SLEEPING SICKNESS OUTBREAK.

"How odd," said Kenji as he read over the article. "A sleeping sickness where you don't ever wake up. I wouldn't mind catching that so I can get some sleep for a change."

"Don't say that," scolded Ikuko, who had set Kenji's breakfast on the table. "Need I remind you that we're counting on you to work hard and feed the rest of this family."

"Uh... I was just kidding, honey," said Kenji, sweatdropping. "If I were asleep, then I wouldn't be able to eat all of your delicious meals."

Ikuko's scolding face quickly changed into a smile. "Oh, Kenji. You're such a kidder," she said as she fed him a piece of toast.

Suddenly, Usagi's voice screamed caused the two to jump in surprise.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late again!"

"Oh. I didn't know Usagi was still home," said Kenji with the toast in his mouth.

Ikuko then clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no... I forgot to wake up, Usagi," she gasped.

Then, before Ikuko and Kenji had a chance to react, Usagi had dashed down the stairs, came into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast, and then dashed towards the front door."

"Good morning! Goodbye!" Usagi said, as she dashed out the front door running as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving her parents dumbfounded.

* * *

Soon enough, Usagi had made to the school just in time before the gates were closed. She ran into the building, and after climbing up some stairs and running through the halls, she managed to make it into the classroom before Ms. Haruna.

"Phew! I made it just in time!" she gasped.

"Hey Usagi, you made it," said Haruske. "I'm impressed. You managed to make it before Ms. Haruna showed up."

"I... know..." said Usagi trying to catch her breath. "I... got lucky..."

"Honestly," said Haruske as he handed Usagi bottled water. "Here. Drink this and take a seat. You could use a breather after all that running. Ms. Haruna will be here any minute."

"Thanks, Harusuke..." said Usagi. "You're... a good brother."

She then greedily gulped down the water and sat in her seat. After she had caught her breath, Usagi waited for Ms. Haruna along with her classmates. About half an hour had passed, but Ms. Haruna was nowhere around.

"That's strange," said Harusuke. "Ms. Haruna should have shown up by now."

"Hey, Naru. You do you know where Ms. Haruna is?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know," said Naru. "No one knows."

"I must admit, this is highly unusual for Ms. Haruna," said Umino adjusting his glasses. "She's never usually this late, which makes this quite peculiar."

Just then, the door opened, and Ms. Haruna finally walked into the classroom. She looked exhausted, so much so that she had small bags under her eyes. She staggered towards her desk, dropping a couple of her books as she did. Then her foot hit the side, causing her to stumble. She almost fell over but managed to catch herself by grabbing the desk. She then straightened up, looking at the class appearing stern. Then it changed to a lazy one as she let out a lazy groan, causing some of the students to face fault. Even Harusuke and Usagi were a little baffled to Ms. Haruna's behavior. She grabbed the attendance book and opened it looking it over, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Ok... I guess I better take attendance," Ms. Haruna said sleepily. "Anyone not present... raise your hand now."

Her eyes grew heavy, causing her to drop the attendance book causing Usagi to notice something on Haruna's left chest. There pinned on her shirt was a strange purple flower.

"On second thought... let's make this a free period," said Ms. Haruna sounding more sleepy than before her looking to be on the brink of closing. "Feel free to study whatever you want... I just feel so sleepy..."

As she tried to stay awake, the flower she was wearing began to glow as it drained the energy out of Ms. Haruna. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Ms. Haruna let out a yawn and using her arms as a pillow, she put her head down and fell sound asleep snoring. Everyone in the classroom either couldn't believe their eyes or were just confused as to what was going on.

"What in the world," murmured Harusuke.

"This is so weird," said Umino. He turned to Usagi and Harusuke. "Do either of you guys know what's happened with Ms. Haruna?"

"You're asking us? How should we know?" shrugged Usagi. She then smiled. "But one thing's for sure; I lucked out today!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was walking on the sidewalk in the middle of town. She was feeling very irritated with Usagi as of late.

"Honestly! I don't know what's the matter with that girl," she said to herself. "It's gotten to a point where I don't know how much longer I can take this! Seriously! I keep telling her time and time again, but Usagi doesn't listen to me at all! Why can't she be more like Harusuke? At least, he listens to me! I bet her teacher's scolding her right now for being late. It would serve her right."

Just then, a service door opened next to her, and Luna found herself looking up at Motoki. Luna immediately let out a yowl of shock before regaining her composure and meowing, trying to sound like a typical cat.

"I hope he didn't hear me talking just now!" she prayed to herself.

"Oh. So we meet again, kitty," smiled Motoki as he bent down on his knee and petted Luna on her head. "But I guess you're not with Usagi or Harusuke today, huh? I guess those two must still be at school right now. In the meantime, how about I get you some milk? Wait right there, OK?"

And then Motoki went inside the Game Center to see if there was any milk for Luna. Luna's eyes sparkled with admiration for Motoki's understanding and kindness.

"I guess he doesn't suspect. I had better be more careful," Luna said to herself. "Although I wish that Usagi could learn to be this kind and understanding like Motoki is once and a while."

Just then, as Luna waited for Motoki to return, an ambulance with sirens blaring came shooting by her causing her to watch as it drove by.

"I wonder what's going on?" she wondered to herself as the ambulance disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sure enough, the ambulance had arrived at the school, the paramedics taking away Ms. Haruna on a stretcher who had not woken up since she fell asleep in the classroom. Usagi, Harusuke, and their classmates watched as Ms. Haruna was carried outside of the school and into the ambulance.

"Oh, man. I sure hope Ms. Haruna is OK," said Usagi. "I wonder if it's exhaustion. If it is, the life of a teacher must be hard."

"Who can say Usagi," said Harusuke. "The paramedics couldn't even wake her up no matter how hard they tried."

"You know that reminds me," said Naru. "I heard someone talk about some kind of illness that's been going around, causing people to fall asleep and not waking up again."

"I heard about that," said Melvin. "It was even in the papers just this morning."

"No way, you're kidding," said Harusuke.

"So you get to spend your entire life asleep?" asked Usagi before turning her head out the window. "Man... I'm jealous..."

Harusuke, Umino, and Naru looked at Usagi deeply shocked. "You can't be serious! Why would you be jealous?!" the three exclaimed.

"Because you get to spend your whole life dreaming," said Usagi smiling. "Just imagine how much would that be."

"Usagi... you can't be serious..." deadpanned Harusuke.

"Of course I am," said Usagi. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harusuke, Naru, and Umino could only sigh as the ambulance drove away from the school en route to the hospital.

* * *

In the radio station in another part of town, a man came into the manager's office carrying a box filled with dozens of letters slamming it in front of him.

"Sir! Look at all of these letters! They're all addressed to this "Midnight Zero" station!" he said.

The manager sighed as he inspected the letters. "Not this again. How in the world could there be such a response to a program that doesn't exist?"

"What do you think we should do with them?" asked the man.

"Just throw them away," said the manager. "I do not need them."

"Whatever you say, boss," shrugged the man.

He was about to take the box to throw the letters away when a young woman walked in. She was wearing a black skirt with a green jacket with an aquamarine bow and had short brunette hair and had the same flower that Ms. Haruna was wearing before.

"I can take care of those letters for you if you want," she said.

The manager then grinned at the young woman. "You will? Thanks so much," he said. "What a team player."

"It's no problem," said the woman as she took the letters. "Just doing you a favor."

* * *

It was now after school, and Harusuke, Usagi, and Naru were walking home together through town. As they walked, Naru and Usagi were discussing Midnight Zero sharing a common interest in it.

"Wow, Naru. I didn't know you listen to Midnight Zero too," said Usagi.

"Who hasn't?" smiled Naru. "I even sent them a bunch of love letters too."

"Seriously?! Who do you write them to?" asked Usagi. "I mean, do you have a crush or a boyfriend?"

"Not really. I just make up future boyfriends," said Naru. "It's just for fun anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh yeah... what a good idea," said Usagi. "Why didn't I think of that? I can make up a future boyfriend with whoever I want. Wow..."

As Usagi and Naru continued to chat about making up future boyfriends, Harusuke could only shake his head.

"Seriously. Sometimes I don't understand what girls think," he thought to himself. "I know they're girls, but still..."

Then Usagi, not paying attention to where she was going, bumped into somebody, causing her to fall flat on her butt on the ground. She instinctively got back up on her feet and began repeatedly bowing while apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention! Please forgive me!" she said.

However, in her haste of apologizing, she didn't realize until she looked up that she was bowing in front of a telephone pole. Not only that, but she heard someone laughing at her, which also turned out to be the person whom she bumped into, the casually dressed boy with the black hair.

"How very polite of you to apologize to a telephone pole," he snickered. "I know that walking and talking at the same time is hard for you, Bun-Head, but you really should pay attention to where you're going."

"What did you just say?!" Usagi growled in annoyance, her right eye twitching slightly in anger.

The casually dressed boy then walked past chuckling as he went by.

"Well, that was pretty rude," said Harusuke. "And here you were trying to be polite, Usagi."

Usagi glared daggers at the boy's back as he walked away. Naru, however, seemed to be smitten with the boy.

"Hey, Usagi. Harusuke. Do you two know who that boy is?" she asked, blushing. "Cause he is downright gorgeous!"

"Wrong! There's nothing gorgeous about him!" snapped Usagi as she began flailing her arms in anger. "That stupid mock turtlenecked jerk! One of these days, he's so gonna pay!"

"And off she goes, ladies and gents," said Harusuke sighing. "Seriously. Why can't those two ever get along?"

* * *

After they arrived home, both Usagi and Harusuke went to their respective rooms. Harusuke was working on his homework while Usagi decided to get started on writing a love letter so she could get it read on Midnight Zero.

"All right! Here we go!" said Usagi, as she slapped a writing pad on the table and pumped herself up by hitting her cheeks and doing some stretches. "I gotta concentrate! Gonna write this love letter!"

Luna, who was sitting on Usagi's bed, only looked at her with confusion. "You know Usagi, writing a love letter is pretty pointless unless you give it to the person directly, and if you have some in mind to give the love letter to," she said.

"Do not talk to me right now!" snapped Usagi. "You're gonna break my concentration!"

Usagi was then deep in thought, trying to think of what to write for her love letter. She thought as hard as she could, but she couldn't come up with any ideas. Eventually, she plopped her head on the table, unable to come up with anything.

"It's no use," she moaned. "I can't think of a single sentence or anything to say... It's no wonder I failed in creative writing."

"I... don't think that's the problem," deadpanned Luna.

Then an idea flew into Usagi's head. "I got it! I'll see J. Daito from Midnight Zero! Maybe he can give me some advice about how to write a good love letter!"

"What?!" exclaimed Luna. "Just a minute, Usagi! It's getting close to the evening, and there's no way your parents are going to let you go out so late!"

"You're right," said Usagi. "Which is why I'm gonna bring Harusuke along! Come on, Luna! Let's go!"

"Usagi! Wait a minute!"

Before Luna could try to object any further, Usagi was already out the door heading for Harusuke's room.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this," said Harusuke sighing as he and Usagi, along with Luna, were walking to the radio station. "We're going to some radio building all because you want to get some advice on how to write a love letter?"

"Yup!" said Usagi grinning. "I figured since J Daito read love letters all the time, I figured that he would know what to do when writing one. Which is why we're going to the FM No. 10 radio station."

"Whatever you say, Usagi," said Harusuke. "I still think that this idea of yours is pretty crazy."

Soon enough, they arrived at the radio station, and they were greeted by a guard standing by the gate

"Can I help you kids with something?" he asked.

"Yup. We're here to see J Daito from Midnight Zero," said Usagi.

The guard was puzzled. "J Daito? Midnight Zero? I've never heard of those things," he said.

Now Usagi was puzzled. "What? But this is the FM No. 10 radio station, isn't it? "

"Yes," said the guard.

"Then surely you must have heard of Midnight Zero because this is the station that it was on," said Usagi.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of it," said the guard. "We don't do a program called Midnight Zero, and we never have."

"Are you sure?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, why don't you kids go home?" said the guard. "Move it along now."

Having no choice, Usagi, Harusuke, and Luna turned around and headed back home.

"Now that was weird," said Usagi. "I was sure that this was station Midnight Zero was on."

"You sure that you didn't make a mistake or something Usagi?" asked Luna. "Maybe you heard it on another station."

"I doubt that," said Usagi. "I know I had the right station, and I can prove it. If you stay up with me tonight, I can show you. and Harusuke can even stay up with me."

"Now Usagi," said Harusuke. "You know we both have school tomorrow. We can't just be staying up all night just to listen to some show. We'll end up oversleeping."

"Oh come on, Harusuke, pweeease?" begged Usagi, giving him a begging look.

Harusuke then sighed. "Oh, all right. But only for tonight."

As they walked back home, Harusuke couldn't help but look back towards the building, feeling suspicious about it.

"I wonder what's going on here?" he thought as he along with Usagi and Luna walked home.

* * *

Later that night, Usagi, Harusuke, and Luna stayed up in Usagi's room, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. The minutes went by until finally, with a chime, Usagi's clock struck midnight causing the three to turn their heads toward the radio on Usagi's table. Sure enough, J Daito's voice came floating through it.

"Good evening... it's time for Midnight Zero..."

"Well, what do you know," said Harusuke. "I guess it was at the right station."

"See? I told you so," said Usagi. "That doofus guard probably flat-out lied to us!"

"It's still kinda strange though," said Luna as she unfurled a newspaper on Usagi's bed and took a quick skim through it. Then she noticed something. "Harusuke. Usagi. Take a look at this."

"What is it Luna?" asked Harusuke.

"According to the schedule in the paper," said Luna. "FM Ten is supposed to be airing a different program right now."

"Let me see," said Harusuke as he took the paper and read it for himself. He read over the schedule, and he saw that Luna was right. "Hey. You're right, Luna. For some reason, this program is supposed to be on, not Midnight Zero."

"Well, it must have been some mistake," said Usagi. "I mean, we're hearing it right now, aren't we?"

"Our first love letter this evening is from Naru, who lives in Juuban," said J Daito.

The three then snapped her heads in attention towards the radio upon hearing that.

"No way! Naru!" cried Usagi.

"I guess she got her letter read after all," said Harusuke. "It's still pretty surprising."

* * *

The next day at school, it was the same as usual in class, but Harusuke was still thinking about last night.

"I'm still feeling a little worried about the other night," he thought to himself. "I wonder why that guard claimed to know nothing about Midnight Zero? Not to mention that it didn't say anything about it in the schedule. Somethings going here, but I don't know what."

Just then, he heard the door open, and Naru stepped in. She walked to her desk, and as soon as she sat down, she found herself surrounded by Usagi and a couple of other girls.

"Hey, Naru! I heard you got your letter read on Midnight Zero!" said a girl excitedly. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's true," said Usagi. "I heard it last night."

"That's so cool!" said another girl. "Did you get the flower brooch they give you?"

"Take a look!" Naru grinned as she pulled out a small packed box from her bag. "I just got it this morning!"

"Hurry up and open it, Naru!" said Usagi. "We wanna see it!"

"Okay!" said Naru as she tore open the box and took out the brooch.

The girls oohed and awed as the brooch shone in the light. When Usagi and Harusuke saw it and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey! That's the same one Ms. Haruna was wearing before!" said Usagi.

"Seriously?!" asked Naru and the girls.

"Then that means that Ms. Haruna must have been "Haruna in love" from the day before," said the first girl. "Who would have thought?"

"Go on and put it on," said the second girl. "Let's see how good it looks on you."

Naru then pinned the brooch on her shirt. "Wow... it looks so cute on me," she said.

Then suddenly, Naru felt her eyes start to get heavy, and she was beginning to get very tired.

"Huh... that's weird..." she said, trying to keep her eyes open. "I'm... starting to feel very sleepy..."

"Naru? What is it?" asked Usagi. "What's the matter?"

Then Naru closed her eyes and fell asleep sitting on her chair. Usagi and the others tried to wake her up, but Naru stayed asleep.

Harusuke having to have seen everything, immediately remembered Ms. Haruna from the other day in class. He remembered how tired she looked and how she was wearing the brooch that Naru received. Then he remembered the strange illness he heard about and then Midnight Zero. He then started putting two and two together.

"Wait a minute..." he thought. "Midnight Zero gives those brooches to those who get their letter read on the radio and then after that... as soon as they put them on, they fall asleep, no, it couldn't be!"

Then as Usagi continued to try and wake up Naru, she happened to get too close to Naru's brooch. Sure enough, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and then she also fell asleep flopping on the floor.

"Oh no! Usagi too?!" cried a female student. "Somebody call this nurse!"

Harusuke then rushed to his sister's side, trying to wake her up by shaking her. "Usagi! Wake up! Usagi!"

But it was no use. Usagi wouldn't wake up.

"There's no doubt about it," Harusuke thought. "It's gotta be the enemy! They're using those brooches to drain people's energy! I gotta go tell Luna about this!" He then turned to the girls. "Help me get these two to the nurse's office! You guys carry Naru while I carry Usagi!"

"OK," said the girls as they both lifted Naru, each one slinging an arm over their shoulders.

Harusuke gently lifted Usagi bridal style in his arms, and then he, along with the two girls, rushed to the nurse's to help their friends.

* * *

_Usagi was now dreaming. She was soaring across the starry filled sky with a full moon shining brightly. As she flew around, her eyes, fell upon someone who made her heart skip a beat. I_ _n front of her, standing on a cloud was Tuxedo Mask._

_"Tuxedo Mask... are you... by any chance... my future boyfriend?" Usagi asked timidly._

_"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I said it!" she said to herself giddily_ **_._ **

_Tuxedo Mask smiled. "With pleasure Usagi my darling..." he said._

_Usagi then shrieked with joy, unable to contain it. "Oh, yay! I'm so happy!" she whooped. Then a thought struck her. "By the way, Tuxedo Mask, since your my future boyfriend and stuff, do you mind if I see your face?"_

_"Of course, my darling," said Tuxedo Mask. "I'll show you anything you want."_

_He reached for his glasses, and he seemed to take them off in slow motion. Usagi blushed and waited in anticipation. Just as when she was about to see his face..._

* * *

"USAGIIII!"

Luna yelled right in Usagi's ear, causing her to wake up with a fright. She was so startled that she practically leaped out the bed five feet in the air before crashing down on it. Harusuke, who was by her bedside, immediately gave his sister a big hug.

"Usagi! You're OK!" he said with relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Wha? What happened?" asked Usagi. "What's going on?" Then she saw Naru. "Oh no! And why is Naru here?! Is she OK?"

"She's fine," said Harusuke. "But just like Ms. Haruna, she's fast asleep and won't wake up."

"Harusuke figured it out a while ago," said Luna. "It seems that our enemy has taken over the radio station."

"They're using Midnight Zero as a means to drain people's energy using those flower brooches," explained Harusuke. "That's probably the cause for that sleeping sickness we've heard about."

"Which is why I think it's time for us to investigate this," said Luna. "We must go over to that radio station and shut down our enemy's plans."

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. I agree."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the radio station and sure enough, J Daito or rather Jadeite was collecting the energy he had recently drained from Naru and Usagi in the form of a little ball of light. The young woman that helped with the letters from before was there with him.

"We've gathered a considerable amount of energy," she said. "Your experiment appears to be a success."

"I know Flau," said Jadeite chuckling darkly. "Who would have guessed that the hearts of girls in love had such bountiful energy? And all we had to do was out them to sleep with a spell placed on the flower brooches, and then while they sleep, we drain their dreams of love. This tool you created is the real success here, Flau."

"Thank you, Jadeite," said Flau.

"Now then... I believe it's about time we get ready for Midnight Zero," said Jadeite. "Or should I say our next victim."

* * *

It was now late at night as Usagi, Harusuke, and Luna arrived at the radio station. However, the same security guard was standing by the entrance keeping an eye out. Upon seeing him, the three hid behind the corner so that he wouldn't see him.

"What'll we do now, guys?" asked Usagi. "If we just walk in, he'll just stop us again."

"You're right about that," said Harusuke. "We need a way to slip past him without noticing."

"Don't worry about that," said Luna, winking. "Leave that to me."

She then took a great leap back-flipping as a trail of light behind her as she flipped. The light then swirled around, and then something appeared falling to the ground. It had the appearance of a pink pen with a gold ring around it's middle, and on top was another gold ring with small red jewels and a large gem on top, giving it the appearance of a crown.

"Whoa! What is that?!" asked Usagi in amazement. "It looks like a cute little pen."

"Just a little something to help you," said Luna. "A new item of power if you will."

"What does it do?" asked Harusuke.

"It allows Usagi to change her appearance into people from all sorts of jobs," explained Luna.

"I get it," said Harusuke. "Usagi can use that to disguise herself as one of the people that works here."

"Awesome!" said Usagi excitedly. "So, what do I have to do?"

"You just have to say Moon Power and then say what you want to look like," said Luna.

"Wait... what about me?" asked Harusuke. "Shouldn't I get some kind of disguise too?"

"Well... I thought that Usagi could disguise herself as an announcer, and you could go in as yourself as her student. Or something like that," said Luna.

Harusuke sweatdropped. "Why do I feel like I got the short end of the stick?"

"All right then!" said Usagi. "I get the feeling I'm gonna like this pen. Here goes nothing."

She then held it above her head. "MOON POWER! Turn me into a gorgeous news announcer!"

In a bright flash of light, Usagi transformed. When then the light dimmed down, Harusuke's eyes went wide. Usagi had turned into a young woman with short hair that went to her neck, a dark red pencil skirt with a dark pink blazer, white heel pumps, and a pair of black sunglasses that hung from her blazer.

"Oh, wow! I did it!" cheered Usagi. "It really worked!"

"Whoa... you look great, Usagi," said Harusuke with amazement. "I don't even recognize you."

Luna, however, looked a little worried. "Usagi, I'm happy for you, but don't you think this is a bit much? I mean, are you going to be able to walk in those pumps?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Usagi putting on her sunglasses. "Now come on, you two. Let's go."

She then walked towards the gate, walking flirtatiously. Luna and Harusuke were a little impressed.

"You know... she just might be able to pull this off," said Luna.

"I know," said Harusuke. "She's really getting into it."

At that moment, when Usagi took a step, she felt her pump slip from underneath her. She tried to stay standing, but she couldn't and end up falling flat on her back. Harusuke and Luna sighed.

"Spoke too soon."

* * *

Inside of the radio station, the three made their way around trying to find where the enemy could be hiding. Then suddenly they happened to look in one of the broadcast rooms. Inside was Flau and in the control room and Jadeite in the other room starting the broadcast. Usagi couldn't help but ogle at the sight of Jadeite.

"That's him!" she squealed. "That's J Daito! He looks so cute!"

"Usagi would you stop ogling at the guy?" said Harusuke. "That's the enemy who's running this whole Midnight Zero!

"Aww. Are you sure?" whined Usagi pouting.

"Yes! Harusuke's right!" said Luna. "Look!"

Then they saw the other people in the room. All of them were fast asleep or knocked out cold.

"This confirms it!" said Luna urgently. "That guy's taken over the show! We gotta stop him!"

"All right!" said Usagi, now sounding determined. "Let's go!"

The three then burst into the room, much to the surprise of Flau, who was still wearing her human disguise.

"What the... what the heck are you doing?! We're on the air!" Flau exclaimed.

"Shut it, lady!" snapped Usagi as she marched right past her, entered the room Jadeite was in, and sat in front of Jadeite with the microphone in front of her. "We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news," she said. "The flower brooches that were sent out to all the listeners of Midnight Zero are extremely dangerous! If you receive one, make sure that you don't touch it!"

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Jadeite. "Be quiet! Now!"

But Usagi continued. "Think about it, people! Love letters are meaningless unless you give them directly to the person you love and writing to, so stop dreaming!"

"Hey! That's what I just told her!" said Luna indignantly.

"Just let it go, Luna," said Harusuke. "At least she takes your advice to heart when she needs to."

Jadeite scowled at Usagi, upset that his plans had been revealed to everyone who was listening. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Then Flau burst through the window, shattering it as transformed into her true form. She grew a few more feet, her skin turned purple, and her hair had grown longer pointing upwards, and wore nothing, but a teal green toga.

"You won't get away with this!" she shrieked as she unleashed a blast of dark energy from her mouth. It made a giant explosion that rocked the room. Usagi managed to get out of the room along with Harusuke and Luna, but the monster was hot on their trail, unleashing another blast right behind them. The three managed to dodge the blast again, but the explosion was so powerful that it sent them flying.

"Hurry up, you two!" yelled Luna, and they flew into the air. "Sailor Moon and Solaris would be pretty good right about now!"

Usagi and Harusuke nodded and then transformed.

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

"SOLAR GUARDIAN POWER FLARE UP!"

* * *

_Transformation Sequence: Usagi_

_Usagi was enveloped in bright light. Her body shone with rainbow colors as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch, it shone pink and as ribbon shot out, wrapping her upper torso and midsection, becoming a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue-collar with white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms, and pink ribbon wraps around her arms, turning into a pair of long white gloves. Pink ribbons wrap around Usagi's legs, turning into a pair of red thigh-high boots. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. Then a small gem starts glowing in the middle of Usagi's forehead. A gold tiara with a red gem, a pair of dangling crescent moon earrings, a red choker with a moon on it appear along with twin red circular accents in her hair buns. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

_Transformation sequence: Harusuke._

_Harusuke's bracelet begins to glow as Harusuke holds it into the air. The symbol of the sun began to glow on Harusuke's head as his body is enveloped in golden yellow and silver light. The sun appears right above him, shining its light upon him. As Harusuke is bathed in its glow, a silver jumpsuit with gold lines on his hips materializes around his body. It shone on his legs, and long golden metal boots that went up to his knees appear on his legs with silver hexagon knee-pads. The light shone on his arms, and then golden gauntlets appear on his hands going up to wrists. Then a yellow symbol of the sun materializes in front of him, and it crashes into his chest, making a golden chest piece of armor appear with silver shoulder guards. Finally, a silver helmet covers head exposing his hair and making it stand up with a mouth guard covering his mouth and nose. Harusuke's eyes open his eyes and then strikes his signature pose the symbol of the sun appears behind him._

* * *

Flau and Jadeite stepped out from the smoke from the recent blast to find themselves face to face with Sailor Moon and Solaris.

"How dare you trample on the innocent hearts of young girls in love!" said Solaris.

"That's crossing the line, even for you two," added Sailor Moon. "And this isn't a crosswalk!"

"You could have just left out the crosswalk part, you know," sighed Luna.

Sailor moon laughed sheepishly before turning back to Jadeite and Flau. "Anyway, I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm the knight with the brilliance of the sun and the courage of a warrior who also fights for love and justice Solaris!" he said.

"And in the name of the moon..."

"And in the name of the sun by my blinding rays..."

"We'll punish you!"

"We'll scorch you!"

"Well, well. So you're the two brats that keep getting in our way," said Jadeite, smirking. "It's about time we meet face to face like this."

"And you must be the leader of all those monsters you keep sending," said Sailor Moon.

"That's right," said Jadeite as he introduced himself. "My name is Jadeite."

"Nice to meet you, Jadeite," said Solaris. "Too bad we don't have the luxury of introductions."

"I agree," said Jadeite. "Which is why I'll have Flau here keep you company." He turned to Flau. "Get them!"

"Prepare yourselves, Sailor Moon and Solaris!" yelled Flau. "You're both mine!"

She then went on the attack unleashing a volley of energy beams from her mouth at Solaris and Sailor Moon. All the two of them could do is dodge at the beams rocked the entire studio. Solaris tried to go after Jadeite, who was standing there watching, but Flau barred his way with another blast causing Solaris to dodge just in time.

"Man! At this rate, we won't last much longer!" Solaris cried.

"What should we do?!" asked Sailor Moon.

"Up there!" said Luna pointing to a hole on the ceiling leading to the roof outside. "Go to the roof! Quickly!"

Sailor Moon and Solaris jumped out of through the hole, making it to the roof.

"You won't escape me!" cried Flau as she jumped up after them in hot pursuit.

When they made it outside, Flau blasted them again with her mouth beams, causing the two to keep dodging her attacks.

"This is where you'll both die!" Flau yelled as she kept on blasting them.

"Man! She sure is persistent!" yelped Sailor Moon as a blast narrow missed her hip.

"No kidding!" said Solaris as he ducked dodging another. "But we can't keep dodging her like this!"

"Come on, you two! Attack!" cried, Luna. "Sailor Moon! Use your Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon immediately did what Luna said and then launched her tiara, which transformed into a glowing white disk.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The disk flew straight at Flau, but Flau moved out of the way dodging the attack with ease.

"Where were you aiming, little girl?" mocked Flau. "You missed me!"

"Oh yeah!? How about this?!" cried Sailor Moon, and she brought back her hand towards her.

Then suddenly, the disc changed direction and came back towards Flau like a boomerang. Before Flau had a chance to react, it slammed right into her abdominal region, cutting her right in half and reducing her to dust. Solaris and Luna were amazed while Jadeite growled under his breath, having to have another one of his monsters defeated.

"Whoa... how did you do that, Sailor Moon?!" asked Solaris.

"I don't know," said Sailor Moon shrugging as the disc came back to her hovering in her hand. "I guess it was just instinct." Then she looked at Jadeite. "Now it's your turn!"

Jadeite smirked. "So you wish to try and fight me now?" he asked. "Go ahead and try your luck."

"Fine then! If that's what you want!" said Sailor Moon as she flung her disc at Jadeite. "MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The disc zipped through the air heading right for Jadeite, but then Jadeite raised his hand, releasing a strange power and stopped Sailor Moon's tiara right in its tracks, making it fall harmlessly to the ground.

Sailor Moon and Solaris were in shock.

"No way! He was able to stop it!" cried Sailor Moon. "That's not fair!"

"Let me have a go!" said Solaris as he came running at Jadeite and unleashed his attack too. "SOLAR BINDING!"

Solaris unleashed a stream of light at Jadeite hoping to trap him, but again by raising his hand, Jadeite stopped the attack and moved his hand, making the Solar Binding go in another direction.

"No way! My Solar Binding didn't work!" said Solaris with shock.

"Is that the best you two can do?" mocked Jadeite. "How pathetic."

Sailor Moon puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Why you...!" she growled as she came running at Jadeite, lifting her leg, hoping to kick him.

Jadeite simply stood there and raised his hand again, creating a barrier making Sailor Moon bounce off of it and sending her flat on her face to the ground.

"Sailor Moon! Are you OK?!" cried Solaris.

"Owie... That hurt!" responded Sailor Moon.

Wanting to take revenge, Solaris went on the attack running straight toward Jadeite. This time Jadeite didn't do anything. He stood there and waited till Solaris was close enough. Then Solaris threw a punch aimed right for his face, but Jadeite tilted his head, dodging the blow with ease. Solaris tried again with another punch, but once again, Jadeite dodged. Then when Solaris tried punching him one more time, Jadeite took advantage by avoiding the blow and then placing his hand right at Solaris' midsection and released a force of energy sending Solaris flying until he hit the floor beside where Sailor Moon was lying. Solaris cried out in pain as he hit the wall and fell flat on the ground.

"Oh, no! Solaris!" cried, Luna.

"Are you OK?! Say something!" said Sailor Moon as she rushed to Solaris' aid.

As she looked at Solaris checking to see if he was OK, Jadeite slowly began walking towards Sailor Moon and Solaris, like a tiger stalking his prey. Sailor Moon now started to feel a little scared as Jadeite grew closer and closer, having no idea what to do. Then just when it seemed that Jadeite was going to finish the job, a rose shot out from out of nowhere, just barely missing Jadeite's foot, causing him to step back. Taking it as a sign to retreat, Jadeite jumped up and disappeared into a black vortex leaving the scene.

Sailor Moon watched him leave and then looked back at the rose, and she immediately knew who it was that threw it. Sure enough, she looked up on the roof and saw the very person who the rose belonged to, Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask, it's you!" she cried as her eyes were once again hearts.

Tuxedo Mask smiled as he leaped off the roof. "Farewell Sailor Moon. Until we meet again..." he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Then Solaris managed to come around, rubbing his head in pain. "Man... that hurt," he said groggily.

"Oh, Solaris, you're awake," said Sailor Moon, feeling relieved. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Solaris. "But that Jadeite guy was strong. He stopped our attacks like they were nothing."

"I know," said Sailor Moon. "But don't worry. We'll get him next time. If he decides to show his face around here again, we'll be ready for him."

* * *

The next morning back in class, everyone was back to normal. All the people who were asleep due to having their energy taken had finally woken up, including Naru and Ms. Haruna.

As school as about to begin once more, Usagi was furiously writing on a notepad of paper deep in her thoughts.

"To my dearest Tuxedo Mask," she said to herself as she wrote. "From the moment I laid my eyes, you... I was completely smitten! Ooh! That's good!"

Then Harusuke and Naru came up to her desk.

"Hey, Usagi, watcha doing?" asked Harusuke.

"N-nothing!" said Usagi trying to hide her notepad, but before she could, Naru snatched it away from her.

"It looks to me that she's writing a love letter," said Naru.

"You got to be kidding," said Harusuke as he looked at his sister. "You do realize that Midnight Zero has been over, right?"

"So? What does that matter?!" said Usagi blushing as she tried to take back the notepad from Naru. "I was going to give that letter to someone directly! Now give it back, Naru!"

"No way! You gotta at least let me look it over first!" giggled Naru as she ran away with Usagi chasing right behind her.

Then Ms. Haruna came into the room looking much better and her old self again. "Hello, everybody!" she chirped. "I'm so sorry for making all of you all worry about me, but I'm A-OK now, so let's get this class started!"

At that moment, Usagi and Naru came running past her.

"Naru, this isn't funny!" cried Usagi. "Give me my love letter back!"

"Wait... a love letter?" wondered Ms. Haruna, her interest piqued. "Wait! Let me read it, too, Ms. Tsukino! I simply adore love letters!"

"No!" cried Usagi as it was now a three-way chase with Ms. Haruna, Naru, and Usagi darting around the room and all because of a love letter.

Harusuke looked on and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Girls... Sometimes I wonder what makes them so crazy about this kind of stuff," he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another peaceful night in the Tsukino residence. Harusuke was in his room, just finishing his homework. As he finally put his pencil down, he let out a sigh as he stretched his arms.

"Well... that takes care of that," he said. "I thought I'd never get my homework done."

Then he suddenly remembered the other day when he and Usagi fought Jadeite back when he was using the radio station for his evil plans. He could remember how Jadeite was able to overwhelm them without even breaking a sweat. That alone caused him to feel a little frustrated.

"Damn it all," he said, clenching his fist. "I still can't believe how beaten we got. Jadeite was so strong that he was able to knock us down easily. Usagi may have had her tiara, but all I can do is use my binding spell while she finishes off her enemies. There has to be a way for me to get stronger, so that way, it doesn't happen again. But how? Maybe I can ask Luna."

Suddenly Harusuke's thoughts were interrupted by a piercing shriek that nearly made him fall out of his chair, which was coming from outside.

"What the heck was that?!" he cried as he bolted from his chair and dashed out of his room, heading for the bathroom.

And it wasn't just Harusuke that heard the shriek, Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo, and even Luna heard it. They all raced to the bathroom and looked through the door, to see Usagi sitting on the floor wearing nothing but a towel sobbing her eyes out.

"Usagi! What's the matter?!" cried Harusuke.

"Did you fall?!" asked Shingo.

"Did you see a rat?" asked Ikuko.

"Did you drop something down the tub?!" asked Kenji.

"No!" wept Usagi. "I... I've put on weight! I'm so out of shape!"

Usagi then sobbed even harder as Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo, and Harusuke looked at one another, feeling very confused. Then Kenji spoke up.

"Usagi. You shouldn't be worried about that," he said. "It's only natural to have a little meat on your bones."

"Daddy's right, Hun," added Ikuko. "It makes you look better, especially since you're young."

"Sadly, the problem is that you overeat," chimed in Shingo. "It's probably no wonder that you feel fat."

"Now Shingo, be nice," scolded Ikuko. "Although I have to agree. She even eats more than she does studying."

"And it would help that you could get a little exercise," said Kenji thoughtfully.

"That's most likely why you've gained weight," the three said together.

"All right, I get it!" said Usagi, who felt more upset than ever. "You don't have to be so harsh!"

* * *

A little later, Usagi got herself dressed and went to her room, still uncomforted by her family's words. Then Harusuke knocked and came in.

"Hey Usagi," he said. "Are you feeling, OK?"

"No," sniffed Usagi.

Harusuke then sat on the bed next to his sister. "Look. You shouldn't be worrying and crying over a little thing like that," he said. "If you want my personal opinion about this, I think you're fine just the way you are."

"You do?" asked Usagi.

"Of course I do," smiled Harusuke. "However, if you're serious about losing weight, then try to cut back on the snacks a little and try to get some exercise when you can, OK?"

"OK," nodded Usagi wiping her tears. "Thanks, Harusuke. I feel like you're my only ally."

"Oh, stop," chuckled Harusuke. "I'm your brother. I'm supposed to be there for my sister in times of need."

Then he happened to see Luna, who seemed to be drawing a picture. Usagi saw her too.

"Hey, Luna. What are you drawing over there?" asked Harusuke.

Luna turned around and let out a mischievous grin and then showed the picture she drew. It was a picture of Usagi, but she looked all fat and chubby.

"Look! It's Usagi in six months!" she giggled.

Harusuke gave Luna a disapproving glare while Usagi became furious. "Luna... I'm going to get you for that!" she cried as she pounced on Luna, chasing her around her room.

Harusuke sighed while watching the two. "This is gonna be a long night," he said.

* * *

The next day at school during the lunch period, everyone was eating their bentos except for Usagi. She had purposely let her lunch behind trying to go on a diet, which was already not working for her. Not only that, but she had skipped breakfast as well, making her extremely hungry. So much so that she found herself gazing at Naru's food, drooling at how delicious it looked.

Then Naru noticed Usagi staring at her food. "Hey, Usagi. Is something wrong?" she asked. "And where's your lunch?"

"Oh! Um... uh..." stammered Usagi

She was trying to come up with some excuse when Umino came up to her.

"Hey, Usagi! I noticed that you forgot your lunch today," he said. "Here. You can have mine. It's delicious!"

He held out his bento, offering it to Usagi, but the box was almost empty. There was nothing left, but a small piece of egg, a little bit of rice, and a tiny shrimp.

Usagi sweatdropped at Umino's attempt at a gesture. "Um... no, thank you," she replied flatly.

Harusuke, who was eating his lunch, watched on from afar looking worried. "Oh, Usagi..."

* * *

After lunch, Usagi, Naru, and two other girls, a chubby brunette with short hair named Yumi and another girl with medium length brown hair named Satsuki, met up under the tree. The girls wanted to know what was going on with Usagi, so she then told them what was going on.

"I see..." said Naru when Usagi finished explaining. "So, you're on a diet now, huh?"

Usagi nodded in response.

"Man... I know how you feel," said Yumi. "I've been having a tough time too. It's hard to stay fit."

The girls looked at her in surprise, each raising a brow. "Oh... you don't say?" they said, feeling a bit put off.

"Hey, here's an idea Usagi," said Satsuki. "Why don't you try swimming? That's a great way to stay fit."

"Nah. That won't work," said Naru waving the suggestion off. "Usagi's not good at swimming."

"Oh. That's too bad," said Satsuki.

"I've tried things like fasting and eating some fruit just to lose weight," said Yumi. "But none of those never really last that long."

"I think that the best diet is falling in love," said Satsuki. "That way, you'll have some extra motivation to look good."

"Have you ever been in love before?" asked Yumi.

"No..." sighed Satsuki blushing a little.

The girls sighed and nodded. "No kidding? That's understandable."

Satsuki nodded along with them, but then she registered what they said. "Hey, wait! What do you mean by that?" she asked, sounding insulted.

Yumi then put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Satsuki," she said. "We all can't help the way we're born. There's nothing we can do about it."

"You're one to talk," rebutted Satsuki. "You're the last person who I wanna hear that from."

"What'd you say?!" snapped Yumi.

"What? You wanna fight?" Satsuki shot back.

Naru and Usagi ignored Satsuki and Yumi and went on discussing Usagi's troubles.

"Speaking of which Usagi, have you noticed that Ms. Haruna is looking fit lately?" asked Naru.

"Really? How did she do it?" wondered Usagi.

"I don't know," shrugged Naru.

Just then, the very woman that Usagi and Naru were talking about happened to be walking by. As she did, she gave the girls a cheerful smile seeming to sparkle with confidence.

"Good morning, everyone!" she said.

As she passed, Usagi took a good look at her figure. "I don't know. Ms. Haruna doesn't look that much different than before," she said.

Then suddenly, Umino popped up seemingly from out of nowhere. "That's because you can't tell with that dress on," he said. "Take a look at these."

He then pulled out two pictures, both of them were of Ms. Haruna wearing what appeared to be gym attire comprised of a pink unitard and dark blue leggings. On the side was Ms. Haruna looking like her usual self, and on the other was pretty much the same, but Ms. Haruna looked thinner than before.

"These are her before and after pictures," Umino said, showing the usual picture of Ms. Haruna first and then showing the image of the thinner Ms. Haruna. "And it only took her two days."

"Wow..." said Usagi impressed.

Then Naru looked at Umino suspiciously. "Umino? Where did you get these photos anyway?"

Umino sweatdropped. "Oh... well, th-that's a trade secret," he said nervously.

Naru then suspiciously glared at Umino, not buying what he said. "Is that so? I don't believe you."

Umino gulped. "Uh... um... uh..." he stammered.

"Just tell us where you got the photos!" demanded Naru. "Spill it!"

"Go on and tell us!" said Usagi, who now wanted to know as well.

Fearing that this was getting too dangerous for him, Umino turned around and sprinted away.

"Hey! Come back here!" cried Naru and Usagi. "Where are you going?!"

Umino ran, and he ran with Usagi and Naru close behind him. Umino then rounded around a corner and hid in an alleyway. Naru ran right past him, not seeing him around the corner. Umino let out a sigh of relief.

"Man... that was close," he said to himself. "I shouldn't have opened my big mouth..."

"Why do you say that Umino?" asked a voice from somewhere next to him.

Umino jumped, expecting it to be Usagi, but as it turned out when he looked next to him, it was Harusuke.

"Harusuke! What the heck?!" Umino exclaimed, whispering. "You scared the pudding out of me!"

"Sorry about that," apologized Harusuke. "But what's going on with you? Why are you hiding back here? Did you do something to make Usagi mad at you again?"

"No, it's not that!" began Umino. "It's-"

Then Usagi came around the corner. "Aha! Found you, Umino!" she cried. "Good work, Harusuke!" She then got up in Umino's face. "Now talk!" she demanded.

Umino then panicked. "OK! I confess! I followed Ms. Haruna and took those pictures with my camera!"

Harusuke stared at Umino completely baffled as to what Umino had just said. "You did what now?"

But Usagi ignored Umino's confession. "I don't care about that," she said. "I just want to know the name of the gym Ms. Haruna goes to work out."

"Why would you want to know that, Usagi?" asked Harusuke. "Don't tell that this is still about your weight problem?"

"Yes, it is," said Usagi. "Why do you think I've tried to go on a diet?"

"But I told you Usagi," said Harusuke. "You're fine the way you are. You don't need to go to some gym."

"I know that, Harusuke," said Usagi. "But you also told me that l should try and get some exercise when I can. Right?"

"Um... yeah. I guess I did," said Harusuke hesitantly.

"Exactly, which is why going to the gym is the perfect place to go get some of that exercise," said Usagi proudly.

"Well... I guess that makes sense," agreed Harusuke.

"Right. So pretty please, Harusuke? Let me go to a gym! You can even come along with us if you want to," said Usagi.

Then an idea came into Harusuke's mind. Usagi did make a good point that a gym would be good exercise. Plus, it would be an excellent opportunity to gain some strength and muscle so he could get stronger for the upcoming battles with Jadeite and the enemy.

"All right then," he said. "I'm game if you're game Usagi."

"All right!" cheered Usagi. "Now Umino, tell us the name of this gym, and we'll forget about you taking pictures of Ms. Haruna."

Umino didn't know what was going on, but he was more than happy to tell Usagi the name of the gym if it meant getting her off his back.

"All right then," he said. "The name of the gym is called Shapelin."

* * *

After school, Usagi, Harusuke, Naru, Yumi, and Satsuki were all standing outside in front of the gym thanks to Umino's info.

"This is it!" said Usagi. "This is the gym that Ms. Haruna's been going to."

"It certainly looks pretty big," said Harusuke.

"Not to mention it looks expensive, too," said Naru.

Then the group noticed a large display with a young woman dancing on it in an ad on top of the gym.

"Whoa! I know who that is!" said Satsuki, her eyes sparkling. "That's Rie Goto, the actress!"

"She's so pretty and cute!" said Yumi in awe.

"Exercise hard, and you can be in great shape!" Rie said on the screen. "And in a manner of days, you'll be beautiful too! Let's all get in shape together! Join Shapelin now and take advantage of our free trial!"

"No way! A free trial?!" repeated Usagi. "That's awesome!"

"Can't get any cheaper than that!" said Naru grinning.

"No kidding!" said Harusuke, who couldn't help but also feel excited.

"Let's do it!" cheered Yumi and Satsuki.

Then the five of them went inside the gym. However, on the second floor of the gym, Jadeite was watching from above smirking in the darkness.

"Yes... more fools have come to our lair," he said to himself. "Those kids will soon learn that there's no such thing as a free lunch."

* * *

When they got inside, the five then changed into their gym clothes from school. Usagi and the girls were wearing long-sleeved white t-shirts with blue gym shorts while Harusuke wore a pair of sweats with the same long-sleeved white shirt.

"Good thing we brought our gym uniforms," said Usagi.

"Yup! Now, what do you say we get in shape, guys?" asked Naru.

Everyone nodded in response. Then a young gym instructor appeared. He wore pink shores and a purple with green trims tracksuit while wearing glasses with light pink lenses. He was, of course, Jadeite in human disguise, but nobody noticed this yet.

"Welcome to Shapelin; I'm one of the instructors here," he greeted. "Are you all new members?"

The girls upon seeing Jadeite all blushed bright red.

"He's so cute..." murmured Yumi.

"And so cool," added Naru. "Especially his glasses..."

Harusuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "Girls. Go fig," he muttered.

"Oh... uh... you should know... that it's our first time being here," said Usagi shyly.

"Great!" smiled Jadeite. "Then come this way... "

He then led the five to the equipment in the gym and assigned a person to each one. Usagi was put on a rowing machine, Naru on an exercise bicycle, Yumi on a treadmill, Satsuki on a pec deck, and Harusuke on a bench press.

Usagi had just finished a couple of reps on the rowing equipment with another instructor watching her work.

"Come on. Give me two more," the instructor said.

Usagi groaned.

Yumi was running on a treadmill as fast as her legs can carry her with another instructor supervising her.

"Not bad," he said. "But, let's pick up the pace, OK?"

"What?!" exclaimed Yumi breathlessly. "You're kidding me!"

"Keep it up, you guys!" said Jadite. "Push yourselves to be fit, and all of you girls will end up gorgeous!"

Harusuke groaned as he lifted the barbel, just finishi another set of ten reps. Naru was pedaling on the bicycle as fast as she could, and when happened to see him, and she was amazed.

"Wow, Harusuke! You're so strong!" she said.

Harusuke then set down the barbel and wiped the sweat his head. "It's no big deal," he said.

Then Naru looked around and noticed something as she looked around. A certain someone was missing.

"Hey. Where did Usagi get to?" she asked.

"Last I checked, she was on the rowing machine," said Satsuki, who had just finished a rep on the pec deck.

"I think I might know," said Harusuke as he got up. "I'll go check on her. After I cool down for a bit."

Then Harusuke left.

"All right, girls," said Jadeite. "I don't wanna see you all slacking off. You want to be beautiful, don't you? I can already tell that you three have lots of potential."

Naru, Satsuki, and Yumi blushed, and feeling motivated by Jadeite's coaching pushed themselves harder. After a while, Jadeite addressed the girls giving them a break.

"All right! That's enough for today," he said. "You all worked hard today, so as a reward, I'll show you the pride of our gym. The Shape Ray."

"The Shape Ray?" asked Naru. "What's that?"

"Come with me, and you'll see," said Jadeite.

He led the three downstairs into another room. Inside it was somewhat dark and creepy, and in the middle of it was five strange looking pods that had strange tendrils like vines coming out from their tops leading to a peculiar orb that glowed in white. Needless to say, the three girls were a little nervous about the pods.

"There's no reason to be afraid," reassured Jadeite. "Step in here for about five minutes, and you'll lose weight and be in the fittest you've ever been in your entire life!"

The girls immediately brightened with amazement.

"That's gotta be how Ms. Haruna was able to lose weight!" said Naru. "I'm going in!"

"In that case, count me in too!" said Yumi.

"Me too!" chimed in Satsuki.

Then the three stepped into the pods and let them do their magic in taking away their weight. However, this was not altogether true. In truth, Jadeite was draining their energy. After a few minutes in the pods, the girls stepped out, but they looked very pale and weak.

"Oh, man... I feel so..." began Naru.

"So tired," finished Yumi.

"But it's worth it, right?" asked Jadeite. "Granted that tiredness is a small price to pay, but now you've become more beautiful than before. And if you come back tomorrow, you'll be even more gorgeous. How does that sound?"

The girls smiled, agreeing with Jadeite. "OK. We'll be back tomorrow," the girls said, as they all left.

Jadeite smiled as he watched the three leave. Then after making sure that he was alone, he transformed back to his usual self and contacted Queen Beryl. A projection of her appeared before him.

"Jadeite are you there?" she asked.

"Yes, I am here, Queen Beryl," he responded.

"How is everything going?" she asked.

"Everything is going fine, my queen," he said. "We are gathering a large amount of human energy as we speak, so there's no need to worry. "These foolish girls are determined to lose weight no matter what, so I'm sure that this plan will be a complete success.

"I see," said Queen Beryl. "Very good. Carry on as planned then."

"Yes, my Queen," said Jadeite as the projection of Queen Beryl disappeared. Then he held out his hand, and a giant glowing ball of energy appeared, making him chuckle in triumph. "What strong energy. And all because these girls are willing to shorten their lives just to lose weight. With this much energy, we'll be able to revive our Great Ruler in no time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harusuke was still looking for Usagi, and he had a hunch about where she was. As he did, he couldn't help but be worried about her sister.

"I know I said I'd come along with her," he thought. "But I'm worried that Usagi might be pushing herself too hard. Especially since she didn't eat a thing today."

He came to a room with a large sign that read: "Spa Room." Being polite." Harusuke gave a light knock on the door.

"Usagi? Are you in there?" he called.

"Yes," responded Usagi. "Is that you, Harusuke?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Harusuke. "Is everything OK in there?"

"Yes. Everything's fine," said Usagi. "I'm just soaking in the bath in here. I'll be out in a second."

After a while, Usagi came out of the spa, and she and Harusuke walked back to the equipment room. She was tiring.

"Boy, did I need that," said Usagi. "I never thought it was possible to be so tired. It sure is tough being fit."

"Well, nobody said that being fit was easy," said Harusuke. "Until then, you up for doing some more?"

Usagi hesitated, not sure how to respond, but then when Harusuke and Usagi came back to the equipment room, they were surprised to find that the place was empty. Naru, Yumi, and Satsuki were nowhere to around.

"What the..." said Harusuke. "Where are Naru and the others?"

"I don't know," said Usagi. "They're not here."

The Jadeite appeared now wearing his gym instructor uniform once again. "If you're looking for your friends, they went home already. They were tired from all the exercise they did, so they decided to get some rest."

"What?! They went home?!" exclaimed Usagi. "Without telling us? No fair!"

"Well, I guess that they were tired," said Harusuke. "No helping that. To be honest, I'm feeling a little beat myself. It's getting a little late anyway, so why don't we go home and get some rest too Usagi? "

"Ok..." pouted Usagi.

Then Harusuke and Usagi left the gym with Jadeite watching as they went.

* * *

Soon enough, Harusuke and Usagi got dressed in their regular clothes and were walking home just passing by the arcade. Usagi was still complaining.

"I can't believe Naru and the others just left us behind like that," she grumped. "Some friends they turned out to be. Not only that, but I'm hungry too. I bet Sailor V never had to worry about these kinds of things."

"It's all right, Usagi. They were probably so tired that they forgot to tell us," said Harusuke. "No need to get upset. Plus, that's what happens when you skip Breakfast and Lunch. I understand that you want to lose weight, but skipping those things is not the way to go about it. Understand?"

Then Harusuke noticed that Usagi wasn't walking next to him anymore. At first, he wondered where she was, but then he looked behind him to see that Usagi was now walking in a slow crawl looking like she was about to fall over.

"Usagi!" cried Harusuke as he rushed to catch her before she fell. "Watch out!"

Luckily someone had caught Usagi before she fell to the ground. It was Motoki.

"Usagi! Are you alright?!" he asked. "You almost fell!"

"Motoki..." murmured Usagi.

Harusuke then rushed up to the two. "Nice save, Motoki," he said.

"Harusuke. Is your sister sick or something?" asked Motoki. "Should I call the hospital?"

Before Harusuke could respond, Usagi then interrupted. "No, thanks. I'd much rather - go to a restaurant," she spoke weakly. "I haven't eaten... since... yesterday..."

The ordango blonde then passed out in Motoki's arms.

* * *

_"This feels like a dream..." sighed Usagi as she basked in the warmth in Motoki's arms. "Motoki is actually holding me..."_

_"Usagi? Usagi, are you all right?" asked Motoki._

_"Yes... I think so," said Usagi._

_"Good. Just be strong," said Motoki. "Hopefully, the energy of love will help you recover as quickly as you can."_

_"The energy... of love?" wondered Usagi._

_"That's right," smiled Motoki. "My love for you."_

_"Motoki..." gasped Usagi lovingly as Motoki inched closer and closer to her, going for a kiss. "Oh, I'm so happy to be alive right now."_

_Then just as Motoki's lips were going to make contact with Usagi's..._

* * *

"Usagi? Usagi?"

"Come on, Usagi! Hang in there!"

Then Usagi's eyes opened as she found herself inside the employee's room of the Game Center with a can of hot chocolate pressed on her lips. She immediately blushed a bright shade of red, finding herself not in her fantasy anymore.

"Thank goodness! You had us worried Usagi!" said Harusuke.

"Wha...? What happened?" wondered Usagi as she looked around. "Did I pass out?"

"Yeah. Harusuke and I carried you here in the Game Center. Glad you're feeling better now," smiled Motoki. "But... what did you mean you haven't eaten since yesterday? Don't tell me that you failed on a test so bad that your Mom refused to feed you for a day or something."

"Of course not!" said Harusuke and Usagi together.

Then Usagi explained. "I just thought that I'd go on a little diet is all," she said.

Motoki stared at Usagi. Then he laughed. "A diet? You got to be kidding me!"

"Hey! It's not that funny!" cried Usagi, her eyes slightly welling up in tears.

Motoki then calmed down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing, but there's no need for you to do that, Usagi. Where on earth did you get such an idea? If anything, you could stand to gain some weight."

"You think so?" asked Usagi.

"Of course," smiled Motoki. "Besides, I find curvy people to be much more attractive. I mean, why would a girl would want to be nothing but skin and bones?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," said Harusuke. "And I still don't get why people would want to be that way."

Usagi then smiled widely, now feeling much more better. "Oh, wow! Thank you, Motoki! You're the best!" She then turned to Harusuke. "Hey, Harusuke! Let's go to the shop and buy some pork buns! I'm starving!"

Then before Harusuke could speak or react, Usagi grabbed him by the arm and then dragged him away, leaving Motoki speechless.

* * *

Not long after that, Usagi and Harusuke just left the store with a bag of pork buns, which Usagi was happily eating.

"Yummy!" she said between bites. "You can't go wrong with pork puns!"

"Slow down, Usagi," chided Harusuke. "If you keep eating that quickly, you're going to choke."

"Come on, Harusuke! Live a little," said Usagi. "After all, I'm young, and it's OK to carry a little extra weight."

Harusuke could only sigh, but he smiled a little too. "Well, at least she's eating again," he thought. "Not to mention, she looks a lot more cheerful now. I'm glad. Hopefully, nothing else will make her feel bad about eating again."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice. "Is this what they call cannibalism? A bun-head eating a pork bun?"

Usagi and Harusuke looked and saw the last person they wanted to see come up to them. It was the casually dressed boy with black hair. He was now wearing "a suit and had a pair of black sunglasses.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" snapped Usagi. "What do you care what I eat anyway? It has nothing to do with you!"

"If you keep eating like that, you might just turn into a pork bun," retorted the boy.

"Hey. That's not very nice," said Harusuke.

"Yeah! Shut up!" said Usagi as she then grabbed a pork bun and threw it right at the boy. However, the boy caught the pork bun with ease.

"What a catch!" he said as he took a bite and walked away. "Thanks for this. It'll be one less bun for you to eat bun-head.

"Geez! What a jerk!" grumbled Usagi crumpling up the now empty bag. "He gets me so mad!"

"Just ignore him, Usagi," soothed Harusuke. "He just likes to tease you."

"He kinda does have a point, though," said a voice. "If you keep eating like that, then you're just gonna have to work even harder to stay fit, and you'll probably turn into a pig."

Harusuke and Usagi looked behind them to see that Luna had appeared on top of a mailbox.

"Shut it, Luna!" snapped Usagi as she threw the crumpled up bag at Luna, causing her to jump off the mailbox. "I don't care what you or anyone else has to say. Motoki told me that I'm pretty just the way I am."

"That may be so, but maybe you're going about this the wrong way Usagi," said Luna.

"How do you figure Luna?" wondered Harusuke.

"Well, Motoki said that he prefers curvy girls," said Luna. "But he never said anything about girls going too far the other way if you catch my drift."

Usagi gulped her face turning slightly pale.

"Luna. You're not exactly helping with the problem, you know," said Harusuke flatly.

"Never mind that now," said Luna. "There's an even bigger problem that's come up!"

"What is it?" asked Harusuke.

"It's about Ms. Haruna and the other girls," said Luna. "They've all been acting very strange lately. She looks skinny."

"What's so bad about that? Usagi and I just saw her the other day, and she looks OK to me," said Harusuke.

"You don't understand what I'm saying," said Luna looking concerned. "She looks so thin that it's to a point where she's practically wasting away into nothing! She's become nothing but skin and bones! Literally!"

Harusuke's eyes widened. "What?! Are you sure?"

"Yes. And it's not just Ms. Haruna," continued Luna. "A lot of the people who have gone to Shapelin to work out have become way too thin as well. Something's going on in that gym!"

"Sounds to me that the enemy's back with a new plan," said Harusuke. "And Ms. Haruna and the others are once again in the middle of it. We better go to Shapelin and investigate. Right Usagi?"

Usagi was not paying attention. She was muttering to herself, visualizing how big she will get after eating so many pork buns.

"Oh, no!" she shrieked. "I ate six pork buns, and now I'm gonna get super fat!"

"Hey! Usagi! Are you listening?!" cried Luna.

"Of course I am!" said Usagi. "It's Shapelin! I get it! Shapelin is the only thing that will save me from becoming a fatty nightmare!"

She then shot to her feet and then dashed away.

"Usagi! That's not what we're saying!" said Luna. "Come back here!"

But it was no use. Usagi had already raced into the distance.

"Oh, brother..." sighed Luna.

"You do realize that this is kinda your fault right, Luna?" said Harusuke. "No thanks to your big mouth, now Usagi is back to trying to lose weight again."

"Well, it's true," said Luna. "I was only stating the facts."

"Well, Usagi was better off not hearing them," said Harusuke. "Now come on. We gotta head to Shapelin and try and stop her before she faints again!"

And then Harusuke and Luna raced off, heading towards Shapelin.

* * *

Soon enough, Luna and Harusuke arrived at Shapelin. Luna and Harusuke looked through the window, hoping to find Usagi in there. They then saw her. She was on an exercise bicycle, pedaling as if her life depended on it.

"Must get fit, must get it, must get fit, must get fit, must get fit, must get fit, must get fit, must get fit, must get fit, must get fit, must get fit!" she chanted to herself as she pedaled faster and faster.

Everyone who was watching her was either disturbed or just plain baffled. Harusuke and Luna only sighed.

"I swear she's utterly hopeless," said Luna, face-pawing herself. "I'm not sure if I can watch this anymore."

"I'll say this much, she sure can pedal," said Harusuke. "However, if she keeps pedaling on the bike like that, she's gonna end up breaking it."

Then Harusuke happened to see someone walking by in the halls that made his eyes go wide. There was Ms. Haruna, who looked very horrible. Her skin was so thin that her bones were showing. Her face looked ashen and, she had a look in her eyes that made her look like some kind of zombie. Luna saw her too.

"Luna! Do you see what I see!?" cried Harusuke.

"Yes! It's Ms. Haruna," said Luna. "She really does look like skin and bones now! I wonder where she's going?"

"I don't know, but we gotta find out," said Harusuke. "Let's follow her."

Harusuke and Luna then entered the building and followed Ms. Haruna until she led them downstairs into the room where the five pods were.

"Man... this place is giving me the creeps," said Harusuke.

"I know. I don't like it either," said Luna.

Then suddenly, a bright light caught their attention. Harusuke and Luna then slowly and quietly walked down the steps. When they reached the bottom, a horrible sight awaited them. Ms. Haruna was standing in one of the pods having her energy drained from her while Jadeite watched with an evil smile on his face.

"This young woman's energy is at an end," he said to himself. "We'll finish draining her today, and then soon she'll grow weak and die."

Harusuke and Luna's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no!" gasped Luna. "This is terrible!"

"We have to get Usagi right now!" said Harusuke urgently. "We need Solaris and Sailor Moon!"

Meanwhile, Usagi was still pedaling on the exercise bicycle. Then Harusuke came bursting into the room.

"Usagi! You have to come with me right now!" he said. "It's an emergency!"

"Not right now, Harusuke!" said Usagi. "I have to keep losing weight!"

"Usagi! I'm serious! You get off that machine right now!" cried Harusuke.

"No way! Not until I'll burn all of these calories!" refused Usagi as she continued to pedal.

"That's it! I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" said Harusuke. "Get her, Luna!"

Luna then raced into the room and pounced on Usagi. Usagi was so surprised that she fell right off the bicycle and onto the floor with Luna on her lap.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Luna?!" demanded Usagi.

Luna only answered with a mocking meow. She then jumped off Usagi's lap and raced out of the room with Harusuke. Feeling irritated with what Luna did, Usagi followed right behind them in hot pursuit.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Luna!" she yelled.

She followed Luna and Harusuke until they came to a deserted dark hallway. Then suddenly, Luna pounced out from the darkness right at Usagi, causing her to fall flat on her back with Luna on her chest.

"Hey! Get off of me!" cried Usagi.

Luna glared at Usagi and extended her claws and pointed them dangerously at Usagi. "Quit your yowling and listen to Harusuke and me!" she snapped. "And if you give us any grief, your face is going to pay the price! Get it?!"

"Take it easy, Luna," said Harusuke. "You're starting to scare even me right now." Then he turned to Usagi. "Listen, Usagi. Ms. Haruna is in danger! Jadeite's draining the energy out of her as we speak! If we don't do something now, she's going to die!"

"So you and Harusuke need to transform right now and save her!" said Luna.

"What?!" squeaked Usagi. "But... it's so sudden!"

"Shut up and just do it!" snapped Luna and Harusuke together.

"All right! All right! I get it already!" whimpered Usagi. "Actually, I don't get it at all!"

Then Usagi and Harusuke immediately transformed.

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

"SOLARIS GUARDIAN POWER FLARE ON!"

* * *

_Transformation Sequence: Usagi_

_Usagi was enveloped in bright light. Her body shone with rainbow colors as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch, it shone pink and as ribbon shot out, wrapping her upper torso and midsection, becoming a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue-collar with white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms, and pink ribbon wraps around her arms, turning into a pair of long white gloves. Pink ribbons wrap around Usagi's legs, turning into a pair of red thigh-high boots. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. Then a small gem starts glowing in the middle of Usagi's forehead. A gold tiara with a red gem, a pair of dangling crescent moon earrings, a red choker with a moon on it appear along with twin red circular accents in her hair buns. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

_Transformation sequence: Harusuke._

_Harusuke's bracelet begins to glow as Harusuke holds it into the air. The symbol of the sun began to glow on Harusuke's head as his body is enveloped in golden yellow and silver light. The sun appears right above him, shining its light upon him. As Harusuke is bathed in its glow, a silver jumpsuit with gold lines on his hips materializes around his body. It shone on his legs, and long golden metal boots that went up to his knees appear on his legs with silver hexagon knee-pads. The light shone on his arms, and then golden gauntlets appear on his hands going up to wrists. Then a yellow symbol of the sun materializes in front of him, and it crashes into his chest, making a golden chest piece of armor appear with silver shoulder guards. Finally, a silver helmet covers head exposing his hair and making it stand up with a mouth guard covering his mouth and nose. Harusuke's eyes open his eyes and then strikes his signature pose the symbol of the sun appears behind him._

* * *

Back in the pod room downstairs, Ms. Haruna was on the brink of death as more and more energy was being sucked out.

"Just a little bit more," said Jadeite. "Just a little bit more until we reach our goal."

"Stop right there, Jadeite!"

"And release Ms. Haruna at once!"

Jadeite snapped his head towards the direction of the voices which were coming from the staircase. Standing there were Sailor Moon and Solaris. He then smirked.

"So it's you two again," he said.

"How dare you prey on the dreams of people only want to stay fit!" glared Sailor Moon.

"That alone is unforgivable and makes you an enemy to men and women alike!" added Solaris.

"I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice!"

"And I'm the knight with the brilliance of the sun and the courage of a warrior who also fights for love and justice!"

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Solaris!"

"And now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"And in the name of the sun, with my blinding rays, I"ll scorch you!"

"Heh. What a couple of impudent brats," sneered Jadeite. "Get them!"

Then the instructors from the gym, which turned out to be Jadeite's servants, appeared from out of nowhere. They were bigger than before and looked ready to crush them. One of them having a dumbbell in his hand, raised it, and swung it down towards Sailor Moon.

"Watch out, Sailor Moon!" cried Solaris.

Luckily Sailor Moon jumped out of the way just in the knick of time. Then another one Jadeite's servants snuck up behind her, but Solaris came flying and gave him a sharp kick to his chin. It managed to knock the giant back a little, but the brute shrugged it off. The three servants then managed to circle Sailor Moon and Solaris trapping the two.

"Oh, no! They got us surrounded!" cried Sailor Moon.

"I know!" said Solaris. "But we must stand our ground!"

"Well done, my servants!" said Jadeite with the ball of energy he stole in his hand. "Go ahead and finish them off!" He then disappeared, taking the energy with him.

"No! He got away!" cried Solaris. "That coward!"

"Never mind that now!" cried Sailor Moon. "We have to do something about these guys! Luna! Any ideas?!"

"They're being controlled by the headbands they have on their heads!" yelled Luna. "If you can destroy them, you'll be safe!"

"How are we supposed to do that?!" cried Usagi trying to run away. "I'm too scared!"

"Stay strong, Sailor Moon!" said Solaris. "We have to do this, no matter what! Otherwise, Ms. Haruna won't last much longer!"

Then Luna had an idea to make Sailor Moon fight. "Sailor Moon! If you do this, it'll be a great way to lose weight!"

Sailor Moon looked at Luna. "Wait... what did you just say?"

"I said that if you fight these guys, it'll help you get into shape!" Luna said.

Sailor Moon then stopped, and her face shone with newly found confidence. "All right then! I'll do it!"

Sailor Moon turned around and stared down at the servants. One of them lunged at her, but Sailor Moon dashed forward and gave him a wicked punch right in the gut stunning it.

"Sweat once, and get fit!"

She then jumped up, and dive-bomb kicked another servant right at its jaw.

"Sweat twice and get even more fit!"

Finally, for the third, it made another attempt to hit Sailor Moon with the dumbbell, but Sailor Moon sidestepped the blow and grabbed the servant by its arm, and performed a powerful judo throw.

"Sweat three times, and I can do anything!"

Sailor Moon stood tall as all three of the servants were now stunned. "Never mess with a girl's will to get into shape!" she said, grinning.

Solaris could only gape in shock for what Sailor Moon had just done. He was surprised, but at the same, he was proud. "Nice going, Sailor Moon!" he said. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Thanks, Solaris!" said Sailor Moon. "Now hurry! You take out the orb that's draining Ms. Haruna! While I finish these guys."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Solaris. "I don't have an attack like you with your Moon Tiara Action."

"Yes, you do, Solaris," said Luna. "You have an attack that utilizes your power of the sun and light."

"You're kidding! How do I do it?" asked Solaris.

"Concentrate your energy to your hands until a ball of light appears. Then punch it while aiming at the orb and shout 'Sunshine Meteor.' "

"You got it, Luna," nodded Solaris. "Let's finish this Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon nodded too. "Yeah!"

Sailor Moon took off her tiara, transforming it into a white disk once more. Solaris clapped his hands together and pulled them apart, creating a ball of shining yellow energy aiming at the orb while clenching his fist.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"SUNSHINE METEOR!"

Sailor Moon then flung her disc attack hitting all three of the servant's headbands, destroying them instantly. Solaris punched the ball of light, making it zoom through the air like it was a meteor. It hit the orb with a bang, and upon its destruction, set Ms. Haruna free from the pod.

"All right! We did it!" cheered Sailor Moon. "And that was a workout!"

"Yeah, we did! That was awesome!" smiled Solaris.

Then the instructors, as well as Ms. Haruna, regained consciousness and were confused, not remembering what had happened.

"What the... what are we doing here? What's going on?" they wondered.

"Looks like we better go," said Sailor Moon. "Let's go, Solaris."

"Coming," Solaris replied.

Then Sailor Moon, Solaris, and Luna left, leaving the gym behind them.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Jadeite had managed to return safely with the energy he stole and was now feeding it to Queen Beryl's scepter. Queen Beryl was pleased.

"Well done, Jadeite," she said. "You've done very well to gather this much human energy for our ruler. I think you could call your plan mostly a success."

"Thank you, my queen," bowed Jadeite. Then he spoke to himself. "And next time, I'll get that Sailor Moon and Solaris!"

* * *

Later that night, Usagi was soaking in the bath after a long day.

"This feels nice," she said.

Then she heard Ikuko call out to her outside of the bathroom.

"Usagi! I put out a towel for you," she said.

"Thank you, Mom!" said Usagi.

Then Ikuko left the bathroom. Harusuke and Shingo were waiting outside.

"Hey Harusuke, I wanted to ask you; how's Ms. Haruna doing?" asked Ikuko. "I heard she wasn't feeling well."

"She's fine, Mom," said Harusuke. "She was just suffering from a little malnutrition from her diet, so she's taking the week off. But she'll be back to teaching in no time at all."

"Well, that's good," said Ikuko. "But still, she suffered quite the ordeal."

"You know Mom," said Shingo. "I don't think you should go on a diet either. Nor you, Harusuke."

"Yes. I agree," said Ikuko. "You should be careful about that. Usagi and Harusuke as well."

"Don't worry about that, Mom," said Harusuke. "I have no intention of going on something like that."

"One thing's for sure," smiled Shingo. "It seems that Usagi's finally back to normal."

"How do you figure that?" asked Harusuke.

Then suddenly, there was a scream that came from inside the bathroom. Ikuko was surprised as was Harusuke, but Shingo only smiled.

"That's how," he said.

In the bathroom, Usagi was now once again wrapped in a towel sobbing after she had just weighed herself.

"How can this be?!" she wept. "I gained weight?! But how could I when I've exercised so much!? Why me?!

The road to a fit body for a woman was indeed a long, hard, and complicated route.


End file.
